I'll Cover You
by takethecurve
Summary: Eli is struggling to de-clutter his life. Can Clare provide the necessary support to help him? During a much-needed break, Eli learns more about Clare's life before he met her.
1. Chapter 1 Confession

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. Words cannot express how sorry I am that I won't be able to continue on with "Picking Up The Pieces". I went through a pretty rough break-up right in the middle of that story, and I just don't feel like I can continue with it anymore. There were too many plot points that I had yet to get to that were things he and I had discussed at length. The bright side, I suppose, is that I'm going to start something new. As far as the actual episodes go, I cannot even begin to say how warm and fuzzy Umbrella part 2 made me feel. I've probably gone back and watched it at least eight times since it aired. Anyway, so this is completely new, separate from my other stories, though I stuck with another Rent song for the title. It picks up after Halo part 1. On with the show…**

**Chapter 1**

**Confession**

As Eli looked around his cluttered room, he couldn't help but feel a weight settling down on his chest. It was as if the things he had kept to remind him of his fallen love were turning around and suffocating him. Small progress had been made, mainly thanks to Clare, but there was so much still to do that Eli couldn't help but see it as an impossible task. He continued to let his gaze scan the room, lost in thought.

"Eli?" a dainty voice called to him from across the room.

"Huh?" he turned, shaking his head, as if trying to rid himself of the helpless thoughts that tried to overtake him.

"We don't have to keep working on this today. We can go do something else for a while," Clare suggested, moving the half-empty box she held on her lap to the floor beside the bed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here for a bit. I need to clear my head," Eli answered.

With a small smile, Clare stood up from the bed, crossing the room carefully to follow Eli out of the room. Eli closed the door behind her, leaving it unlocked for the first time. Clare had suggested earlier that day that Eli put the lock away, hoping it would help him feel less confined, as if leaving the door accessible would make Eli feel like he had nothing to hide. A ragged breath escaped his chest as he stared at the empty latch, his hand absentmindedly reaching towards it. Before he felt the cold metal touch his skin, a warm hand crept into his.

"It's okay, Eli."

"I… I know, it's just…" he stammered before shaking his head, "Never mind, let's go."

Keeping her warm, dainty hand in his, they headed down the hall and continued outside.

"So, where to?" Eli asked as he opened the door to the hearse for Clare.

"I don't know, surprise me," she challenged as she sat down in the passenger seat. Eli closed the door behind her before crossing to the driver's side.

"Surprise you? You sure you can handle it?" he teased.

Clare mimicked the dramatic eye roll that he tended to give her from time to time.

"Very well," he replied with a lop-sided grin.

With a loud roar, the engine fired up, and they exited the driveway.

"So…" Clare began.

"So…" Eli smirked.

"What do you think about Adam's whole 'situation'?" she asked, making finger quotations.

"You mean with that Fiona girl?"

"Yeah, do you know her at all?"

"Not really, we don't have any classes together, so I've only seen her when Adam points her out, really," he answered.

"Do you think this whole elaborate party is going to do whatever it is Adam wants it to do?"

"Do I think she'll be impressed? Yes. Do I think she'll swoon? Possibly, judging by your reactions," he answered with a smirk. "Other than that? I don't really know."

"Me neither. I would feel better maybe if I knew anything about her. I mean, I know she's Declan's sister, and I know kind of how he is, but she's a complete stranger to me. I just..."

"You know her brother?" Eli interrupted.

Clare blushed.

"Oh, there's story! Look at your face! I thought I was the only one who could make you blush that color," Eli laughed.

"It's n..nothing, we just worked on the school musical together. I was in charge of props and he was the director," she answered, hiding her face and speaking in a rush.

Eli pulled her hand from her face, still laughing.

"Come on, that's not the whole story! If it was, you wouldn't be freaking out!"

"Ugh, if I tell you, will you promise to never mention it, ever again?" she demanded.

"Oh no way, if you can know all of my drama, then I get to know some of yours."

Clare let out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, so when I was in grade 9, I borrowed some books from Alli," she began, still blushing furiously.

"What kind of books?" Eli prodded.

"The Fortnight series," she admitted, looking away. "And I read them, and I started writing fanfiction, based off the books."

"You were writing naughty vampire fanfiction?" Eli asked, genuinely surprised.

Clare blushed even more crimson, which Eli didn't think was possible up until that point.

"Go on…" he led.

"Well, so I was writing these stories with a particular person in mind. The male lead was based off of Declan Coyne. I… I had a bit of crush on him… from working on the musical."

"So that's it? You wrote dirty stories about him?" Eli inquired, stifling a chuckle.

"Not exactly… I started to have these dreams… about my stories, and I… well, I accidentally kissed Declan… on the neck…" she admitted before once again hiding her face in her hands.

Eli couldn't hold his laughter in anymore.

"Stop laughing! It was so embarrassing!" Clare exclaimed.

"Oh Clare, you've been holding out on me! Writing dirty stories, having wet dreams, and trying to seduce a Coyne, my, my, my…"

"I did not have wet dreams!"

"To-may-to, to-mah-to, Edwards," he smirked.

"Oh my God, I could die. You are never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"That depends. Do you still write your naughty stories?" Eli asked, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Clare's breath caught in her throat as her face flushed yet again.

"That's a yes. In that case, I would like to read one of your stories. If you let me read one, I promise you, I will never again mention your 'history' with Monsieur Coyne," he challenged.

"I get to choose which one you read?" she asked, hoping.

"Oh no, I want something recent."

Clare's face betrayed her.

"That should mean I'm in for something very interesting, Edwards," he smirked, putting the hearse in park and stepping out the driver's side door. Clare looked around, having not realized they had arrived at their destination. She stepped out as Eli opened the door for her.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Eli, where are we?"

**Hope you like it so far! Reviews are always lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2  Comfort

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. This one turned out a bit… fluffier than I had originally intended, but oh well. We all need a little fluff sometimes.**

**Chapter 2**

**Comfort**

"Eli, where are we?" Clare asked, looking at the huge house before her.

"This was my grandmother's house. Nobody lives in it anymore, since she passed away, but my grandfather still has the property maintained. We're not here for the house though," he said, taking her hand in his, and leading her around to the backside of the house.

Once they rounded the corner, Eli felt the familiar ease he always got from coming here. It was as if for the brief hours he spent here, nothing else mattered. It was its own universe. Eli watched with a lop-sided smile as Clare's face lit up, eyeing the spacious backyard. The backside of the house was lined with huge rose bushes of all colors. Across the yard, a huge tree held an old-fashioned swing, while two more trees held a simple woven hammock between them. The yard faced a serene lake, where Eli could remember fishing with his grandfather when he was younger, before napping in that woven hammock. His grandmother would push him on the wooden swing, before taking him inside for her amazing homemade snacks.

"Why doesn't your grandfather live here anymore? I can't imagine leaving a place this perfect," Clare said in awe.

"Poppa doesn't like it here without Nana. He says he has a memory of her for every inch of the property, and it hurts too much to be here without her," he explained.

"Wow, that's so tragic, but still so romantic," Clare gushed.

"Yeah, I know how you like your sappy love stories," he smirked, pulling her towards the wooden swing.

The old swing was tied tight to the tree with a thick, weather-stained rope. The swing itself was a thick, dark plank of wood, wide enough for two. Eli motioned for her to sit, then walked behind her before sitting down opposite her. Eli gazed at her bright blue eyes, thinking he would never tire of seeing her this happy. The last several weeks had been rough on her, and he was happy to see the carefree bliss present on her face.

"I think you owe me an embarrassing story of your own, sir. It's only fair," Clare said softly.

"I don't have embarrassing stories," he teased.

"Oh come on, there's no way you made it through the last sixteen years without one single embarrassing story," she replied.

Eli continued to shake his head.

"I can always ask your parents…" Clare teased.

"Low blow. Alright fine, one story," he conceded.

Noticing Clare trying to push the swing even though her feet barely touched the ground, Eli used his left foot to push them softly to and fro.

"When I was in grade 9, I had a crush on this girl…" he began.

"Was it Julia?" Clare asked.

"No, this was a couple of months before I met her," Eli explained. "Her name was Hannah, and I was just disgustingly in love with her. Of course, she didn't even know my name, much less that I liked her. So this one day in the cafeteria at my old school, I was going through the line, getting my tray, and she was in line in front of me. Of course, stupid fourteen-year-old me starts freaking out. Next thing I know, she turns around and asks me to hand her a bottle of water since she forgot to pick one up, and I knocked my tray off the line, spilling everything on her shoes."

"Oh geez," Clare giggled.

"Yeah, and of course, it wasn't burger day or chicken nugget day; it was sloppy joe day, so it was everywhere. From then on, every time she passed me in the hall she would give me at least a six-foot radius."

"Wow, I can't imagine you being so girl-crazy," Clare laughed.

"Yeah well, it's no vampire fetish, but there you are," Eli smirked.

Clare elbowed him lightly, still giggling.

"What about you, did you date anybody at Degrassi before I came and swept you off your feet?" Eli inquired, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah, just one guy. Do you know K.C. Guthrie?"

"Uh… tall guy? Hangs out with Adam's brother?"

"That would be him."

"What's the story there?"

"Well, we were friends, then we kinda weren't, because neither one of us would admit that we liked each other," she began.

"Now why does that sound vaguely familiar?" Eli teased.

Clare returned his tease with a steel-blue glare before continuing.

"Then, at this school dance we got pushed into admitting it, then started dating. It was fun, for a while, but then he started having eyes for Jenna when she came to Degrassi," Clare explained. "And that was that. He dumped me and started dating her a few hours later."

"Jenna's the pregnant girl, right?"

"Yep," Clare answered.

"K.C.'s baby?"

"Yep."

"Eeesh, well, if there's anything they can learn from that, it's that karma's a bitch," Eli stated.

"Oh hush, that's not karma. That's just being careless," Clare replied.

"That's one way to look at it, but either way, I think you got the better end of the deal. If all that hadn't happened, we might not be sitting here right now," Eli explained.

"D'you think Mrs. Dawes knew exactly what she was doing when she made us English partners?" Clare asked, intertwining her fingers with Eli's.

"That woman sees more than we give her credit for, I think."

A moment of silence fell between them, as Eli continued to push the swing lightly with his foot. Reaching up, he caught a strand of Clare's hair between his fingers and twirled the auburn curl. As he did, Clare leaned her head into his hand, closing her eyes for a brief second before Eli softly touched his lips to hers. He dropped the strand of hair from his hand, reaching behind her neck and pulling her to him. In a rare move, Clare was the first to deepen the kiss, grazing her tongue on Eli's bottom lip. As she kissed him fiercely, Eli couldn't help but think how lucky he was. What felt like only a moment ago, he thought he had blown it, scared her away with the insanity that was his room, but here she was.

With a sigh leaving her pink lips, Clare retreated, standing up from the swing. She took Eli's hands in her own, leading him to the woven hammock. After Eli climbed in, Clare followed, resting her head on the arm Eli held around her. Eli felt her arm snake around his torso as she leaned into him. He leaned down, stealing another deep kiss before laying back and letting the soft breeze and light swaying of the hammock rock them to sleep.

Eli awoke an hour or so later, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. As he thought to himself that there was something magic about this hammock, he noticed Clare's innocent face, fast asleep on his chest. He took his free hand and pushed a curl from her face, brushing past her porcelain skin. He leaned down, as carefully as he could so as not to wake her, and kissed her forehead. Despite the fact that he barely moved, Clare's eyes fluttered open, looking up at him with a small smile adorning her face.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hi. Sleep well?" he asked, his hand still cupping her soft cheek.

"That might be the best nap I've ever taken," she answered, stretching slightly. "I might be in love with this hammock."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Eli smirked, knowing full well it had nothing to do with what he was laying in, but who he was laying with.

**Too fluffy? Reviews make me smile =)**


	3. Chapter 3 Consumed

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. Thank you so much for the feedback so far! I'm so excited to be writing another story for y'all! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's definitely not fluffy, but it felt almost cathartic to write.**

**Chapter 3**

**Consumed**

After a serene drive back, Eli dropped Clare off at her house, sparing only two minutes of her curfew. Once she was inside, Eli began the short drive back to his own house. As soon as he walked in the door, his mother called to him from the living room.

"Baby boy, what have you been up to all day?" she asked.

"Just took Clare out to Nana's," he answered simply.

"Oh that's nice. I bet she loved it!"

"Yeah, it was really relaxing to be out there," he admitted, plopping down on the couch opposite her.

"What's wrong?"

Eli silently cursed himself, knowing full well his mother had always been able to read him like a book.

"It's nothing, just feeling overwhelmed I guess," he replied, nodding his head in the direction of his room.

"Nobody expects you to throw everything out tomorrow. You know that, right?" she said sweetly, trying to comfort him.

"I know," Eli replied, his voice feeling small and insignificant.

"I saw that you took your lock off the door. That's a big step, Eli."

"It was Clare's idea. Listen, Mom, I don't really wanna talk about this any more tonight, okay? Besides, I have homework," Eli said flatly, standing up and exiting the room.

He knew it was rude, but it felt like all he ever talked about lately was his "problem". As he opened the door to his room, his fingers shook, seeing the lock absent from the latch again. Closing the door behind him, Eli crossed the cluttered floor, sitting on the edge of the bed. His leg brushed by the cardboard box Clare had put down hours earlier. Reaching down, Eli pulled it into his lap, staring at the contents.

As Eli looked at the empty soda cups, broken pencils, and old binders, he couldn't help but wonder how his life had come to this. Why couldn't he be a normal person who looked at these things and never hesitated to think of them as trash, disposable, pointless trash. Why did he have to see flashes of movie dates with Julia, snippets of letters she would write to him, and simple doodles she drew to pass the time?

With an anger that was typically uncharacteristic of himself, Eli threw the box across the room, watching it crash into a pile of cds. As the last cd dropped to the floor, Eli laid back on his bed, wondering how he had gone from the relaxing afternoon with Clare to this. He knew that only a few miles away, Clare was probably lying in bed basking in the sheer bliss of her day. Why couldn't he bask? Why did he have to come back here and mope?

Determination flashing through his emerald eyes, Eli flew across the room, picking up the now empty cardboard box. In a haze of anger and frustration, he started throwing objects into the box, not even bothering to look at them. He could feel the separation anxiety creeping into his chest, but he pushed it away, letting out a frustrated growl as he did. He felt a faint sting as fresh tears started to pool in his eyes. Looking down, he finally focused on the soft object in his hand.

"_Close your eyes," Eli told her, a faint hint of mischief peeking behind his eyes._

"_Why? What's going on?" Julia replied, her brow crinkling in mock-frustration._

"_Just do it. Why do you have to be so cynical?" he teased._

"_Fine, fine, lay it on me," she said exasperated._

"_Give me your hand," he instructed._

_Slowly, she raised her pale hand, allowing Eli to take it. _

"_Where are you leading me? If I trip and fall, I'm blaming you," she warned._

"_I promise you, Jules, I won't let you get hurt."_

_Eli led her carefully down the small dock over his grandfather's lake. Once they reached the edge, he carefully turned her to face the pristine lake. Slowly, he crept behind her, one hand on each side of her waist. He leaned his chin onto her shoulder, whispering in the ear hidden by her dark hair._

"_Open," he commanded._

_As soon as her eyes flew open, Eli pushed her into the lake. Something between a squeal and a scream crept from her lips as she hit the water. As soon as she rose to the surface again, she was hurling every curse word she knew._

"_You ass! I can't believe this!" she screamed, pushing a mop of dark hair from her face._

_Eli could only laugh before he jumped in after her._

"_Come on, you should have seen your face!" he exclaimed as he broke the surface, still laughing._

"_You are gonna pay for that!" she replied, exacting her revenge by dunking him underneath the water._

_Several hours later, and still sopping wet, Eli pulled Julia upstairs to his room, locking the door behind them. _

"_You look like a wet dog!" she laughed, as Eli shook his head of the excess water._

"_Oh really, and what does that make you?" he teased._

_He watched as Julia grabbed two towels from his adjoining bathroom, throwing one to Eli before ringing out her straight, dark hair._

_Without warning, she started to rid herself of her dripping clothes. Eli blushed, having been taken by surprise. He turned away to give her some privacy. As he did, he heard a small chuckle._

"_It's okay, Eli. You don't have to turn your head," Julia said softly._

"_I think I do. It's called being a gentleman."_

"_What if I don't want you to be a gentleman right now?" she inquired, sounding much closer than before._

_Slowly, Eli turned to face her. Most of her clothes lay in a small soggy pile behind her, save for her undergarments, which was all she wore, standing before him._

"_I…" Eli stammered. He never finished that sentence, because at that moment, Julia crashed her lips into his._

Eli's fingers clenched around the soft fabric of the deep purple t-shirt. It was the t-shirt she was wearing that day at the lake… the day that they… He couldn't even bring himself to think the words. The tears stinging his eyes spilled over, grief overtaking him. Silently, he abandoned the box, taking the shirt with him as he crossed the room, crawling into his bed. He brought the shirt close to his face, hoping to still smell her, but it was gone. She was gone. Eli couldn't help but feel as if part of him died alongside Julia.

As unexpectedly as the grief overtook him, another face blazed in his brain, numbing the hurt that threatened to consume him.

Cool blue eyes and soft auburn curls.


	4. Chapter 4 Consultation

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references.**

**Chapter 4**

**Consultation**

Eli awoke to the echoing chime of his cell phone alarm early the next morning. After dragging himself out of bed, he turned back to see Julia's t-shirt crinkled on his pillow. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on the top shelf of his closet. It joined a plethora of discarded clothing, mostly made up of shirts she left or things she bought him while they were together. After grabbing his attire for the day, Eli let the hot water of his shower untie the knots in his shoulders.

Dressing quickly, Eli ventured downstairs, finding his mother at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Baby Boy," she greeted.

"Morning," he replied before grabbing a Pop-Tart from the pantry.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"I guess, sorry about the noise last night."

"No worries, honey. Have a good day at school. Say hi to Clare and Adam for me," she said as she gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before depositing her coffee mug into the sink and walking back upstairs.

Glancing at the time, Eli grabbed his backpack and headed out to the hearse. In typical Morty fashion, it took a few tries to crank up before he headed to Clare's house.

He had just pulled up to her curb when she opened the door and exited her house. Just the sight of her put a lop-sided grin on his face. Bright-eyed and beautiful, she let herself in the passenger side, gave Eli a quick kiss, and spoke.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning, what's got you in such a good mood?" he asked, beginning the drive to school.

"No reason, just woke up happy," she replied lightly before crinkling her brow. "What's wrong?"

"Between you and my mother, you ladies could start a psychic reading network," he smirked.

"Yes, your aura is speaking to me now. It says, I'm sleepy and don't want to go to school," she laughed.

Eli pretended to gasp, shrugging his shoulders. "You got me."

The rest of the morning was textbook routine. Although monotonous, Eli felt rejuvenated by the change of scenery. While he used to take shelter in the confines of his room at home, he now dreaded the hours spent there, feeling almost claustrophobic. Being anywhere but that room now felt like a breath of fresh air.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and Eli made his way outside to the picnic table he usually occupied with Adam and Clare. He could see Adam already diving into his next comic book at the table.

"The Goon? Again?" he smirked.

"You laugh now, but someday this will be in the classic comic section," Adam replied.

"Where's your fair maiden?" Eli inquired.

"Probably at The Dot with Holly J. Speaking of, are we headed out to the party locale after school?"

"That's the plan," Clare interrupted as she sat down beside Eli. "Speaking of our fancy party, we need to make a list of everything we need. I'm pretty sure that between the three of us, we can come up with most of the supplies, minus the food and beverages."

"Sav's bringing the DJ equipment, so that's taken care of," Adam chimed.

"I'm getting a boat load of Christmas lights from our house. What about candles?" Clare added.

"My mom said she has boxes upon boxes of old candles from her séance phase," Eli said, rolling his eyes.

"Your mom did séances?" Clare asked.

"Amongst other things…" Eli smirked.

"Hello? Back to the party!" Adam snapped.

"Calm it down, Machismo, we've got it covered," Eli quipped.

"I know, I know. I'm just freaking out. What if Fiona doesn't come?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"From what you've told us, I don't think she'll pass on the invite," Clare said encouragingly.

After school, they headed to their secluded party spot. They spent most of the afternoon clearing out the old church, moving the pieces of rubble strewn about the floor, and creating a makeshift bar out of a large slab of concrete. Once they were finished, they began planning out where to put lights, how many candles they would need, and how to get the word out.

"Flyers?" Clare suggested.

"Nah, we need something more creative," Eli interjected.

"Maybe something more like a ticket?" Clare added.

"You know, I was thinking something ticket-like too," Adam said, pulling a notebook from his backpack. "I kinda already drew something up."

"Not bad," Eli quipped.

"This is perfect. Adam, I didn't know you could draw so well," Clare complimented. "Okay, all that's left is the actual set up, but we can't really do that until Saturday."

"Don't let me forget to run out to Nana's and get their generator, or we'll be partying in the dark," Eli added to Clare, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as much as I'm sure you two would love it, I prefer some atmosphere," Adam laughed.

"Speaking of getting dark, we should probably call it a day," Clare suggested, blushing slightly.

"Guess we know who the pooper is for this party," Eli smirked.

Clare returned his smirk with a pretend-glare as they all headed back to the hearse. Once they dropped Adam off, Eli turned to Clare.

"So, I have something planned on Saturday," he began.

"What? We're not going to the party?" Clare exclaimed.

"No, no, calm it down. We're going. I was referring to after the party."

"It's going to be late, what are you planning?"

"Just trust me, and do yourself a favor and make plans to be away from home that evening," Eli explained.

"As in, overnight plans?" Clare asked, blushing again.

"Perhaps, but I'll preface it by saying that I have no intentions. This isn't some fancy way for me to seduce you."

"S… seduce me? Umm… shall I say I'm staying the night at Alli's?" Clare asked, feeling flustered.

"That would be amenable."

"O… Okay."

Eli smiled to himself, pulling up to the curb at Clare's house.

"You can stop blushing now," he suggested.

"You know I can't help it," she replied, opening the passenger door and swinging one leg out.

"True, but then again, I kind of like knowing when I have you all hot and bothered," he said, shifting slightly on the seat to move closer to her.

"Th… that's not… that's not what's going on here," she whispered.

"Really?" Eli asked, his face hovering inches from hers.

"I… I just…"

"You just what?" he smirked, whispering softly in her ear.

Eli heard her breath hitch in her throat. Smiling to himself, he kissed her lightly on the cheek before scooting back to the driver's side.

"See you tomorrow," he quipped, flashing a lop-sided grin.

Clare let out an exasperated sigh as she exited the car, flashing him a furious glare as she entered her house. Eli just laughed as he pulled away from the curb. Once he arrived home, his good mood didn't fade for a change, and he managed to fill up an entire box that night. He even managed to take it to the curb with the garbage, which was a first for him without having Clare there to encourage him. As he set the box down, he dusted off his hands, feeling ten times better than he had the previous night.

Cece watched from the living room window as her son took the box to the curb. A single tear fell down her cheek as she proudly watched him walk back into the house and up the stairs, still grinning, having no clue anyone was there to see his progress. She thought to herself, it may only be one box, but it's a start.


	5. Chapter 5 Collaboration

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: Multiple apologies to you, my lovely readers, for my extended hiatus. I was without a computer for most of my Thanksgiving break from work, and then once I was back at work, it was end of the month for us, so we were super swamped. I've had this chapter handwritten for over a week, so here it is. I hope to shell out another one before the day is out.**

**Chapter 5**

**Collaboration**

"I can't believe we pulled this off," Clare stated in awe, looking around at the magical party scene they had spent all afternoon creating. After returning home for a quick shower and change of clothes, they had returned to finish the remaining details before the party was set to begin.

All along the crumbling edge of the old church, candles flickered as a cool breeze made its way through the surrounding trees. Strings of lights shimmered on the small saplings lining the immediate edge of the building while a makeshift DJ table stood in the far corner.

"And most importantly, Fiona said she wouldn't miss this for the world," Adam beamed.

Eli couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for his best friend. Even though Fiona was slated to come, she still was unaware of Adam's transgendered status. He knew she had to find out sometime, and Eli fervently hoped that when she did, she would be open minded and not let it change her opinion of Adam.

Stifling a heavy sigh that threatened to escape his lips, Eli made his way to Clare, placing an arm gently across her shoulders.

"You look lovely tonight, by the way," he told her, kissing her temple lightly.

Clare wore a lilac chiffon dress, which floated delicately just below her knees. She paired it with a simple deep purple cropped cardigan to guard her pale shoulders from the cool night air. Eli had tried to lighten his attire for the evening, donning a pale grey v-necked sweater with a burgundy scarf draped nonchalantly around his neck. A typical pair of dark washed jeans completed the look.

"You don't look so bad yourself, sir," Clare replied.

"Did you make arrangements for the evening?" he asked, slightly nervous for her answer.

"Of course. My overnight bag is in the hearse," she smiled. "Not that I have any idea what exactly it is you're planning."

"Good things come to those who wait," he teased.

"Hey Sav!" Adam chimed as he made his way toward the church.

"Hey guys! Hey Clare," he greeted in return. "This place looks amazing!"

"Thanks," Adam replied.

After Sav finished setting up all his DJ equipment, people began showing up in droves. Before long, the party was in full swing; people dancing, grabbing drinks, and chatting with their friends, enjoying the break from the rigid rules and regulations they had to deal with at school.

"Clare!" Alli practically screamed as she pulled her best friend into a crushing hug. "I can't believe you and your band of misfits are responsible for this! Why couldn't you try to be this cool when I was at Degrassi?"

"Band of misfits?" Eli replied from behind Clare, a look of incredulity shining behind his smirk.

Clare hugged Alli tightly before stepping back to reply.

"I had to do something with all my Alli-free time!"

"Ugh, I know! I am swamped at my new school! I got kind of overzealous with the extracurriculars when I first enrolled, and now I have no time!" Alli explained.

Alli and Clare continued to catch up while Eli left to track down Adam. He found him across their makeshift dance floor, nursing a soda and a worried disposition. As Eli approached, Adam spoke.

"She's not here," he said flatly. "Why isn't she here?"

"I don't know, man. Have you tried calling her?" Eli asked.

"Nah, I felt like it'd seem desperate or something," Adam replied, his eyes still scanning the crowd.

"It's not desperate if you're just calling to see if she needs a ride," Eli suggested.

"That's ridiculous! How can I give her a ride? Just because I know how to drive doesn't mean I have a license yet, much less a car…" he said quickly before Eli interrupted him by tossing his keys to him.

"You're serious? You're gonna let me drive Morty?" Adam asked, the shock plain in his freckled face.

"Don't make me question this decision," Eli smirked.

"Right… uh…yeah," Adam said as he took off towards the hearse.

"Where's Adam headed?" Clare asked as she walked up behind Eli and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"To find his princess, I suppose," Eli smirked.

"What's that look? What did you do?" Clare said, raising an eyebrow, as she let go of his waist to face him.

"I gave him a mode of transportation for the evening," Eli explained, as if it were nothing as he walked a few short paces to sit down on slab of concrete that formed a makeshift bench.

"Well you'd better hope he makes it back to this party, or your overnight plans are in jeopardy," Clare explained as she sat down beside him. "My stuff's in there, remember?"

"How much stuff do you really need?" Eli joked, making a mental note to text Adam soon to remind him to return with his precious hearse in a decent amount of time.

"Well, for starters, I'd rather not sleep in this dress," she replied, her fingers picking at her chiffon skirt.

"Why not? I like it," Eli said softly, flashing her a crooked grin as he placed his hand just underneath the soft fabric of her skirt, resting it just above her knee.

Eli let out a soft chuckle as he watched Clare bite her lip as the soft blush rose to her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Carefree

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. I think I forgot my disclaimer on my last chapter… so yeah, I don't own them in that chapter either. I thought about doing part of this in Adam's POV, but I think I'm gonna keep sticking with Eli. I like how he thinks… or how I write him to think… whatever. Also, this is a bit shorter than usual… I didn't intend for it to be, but it felt right to end the chapter there.**

**Chapter 6**

**Carefree**

The party carried on well past midnight, though slowly the numbers began to lessen. Since their brief moment on the bench, Eli noticed that Clare kept herself unnecessarily busy the rest of the evening. She was constantly checking on the food and drinks, even though they needed no attention, and she spent an inordinate amount of time checking all the lights and candles. Finally, knowing the party was dragging to a close soon, Eli took her hand as she reached yet again for the handle to the drink cooler.

"You just checked that fifteen minutes ago," he teased.

"I… uh… but maybe it's empty?"

"Why so jittery? Come on, I know it's probably not what you would expect, but I would like to dance with you at least once before we wrap this shindig up," he said, leading her to the dance floor as a softer slow song began to play.

"I'm not jittery," Clare pretended to pout, as Eli took her waist. Reluctantly, she raised her arms to his shoulders, clasping her hands softly behind his neck.

"I'm not blind, Clare. If you're acting funny because you're nervous about later, don't bother. I have no agenda. I promise," he said, trying to calm her.

Clare let out a small sigh.

"I'm not nervous," she stated, defiantly.

"I didn't say you were. Just that if you were, there's no need," Eli explained, relenting to Clare's fierce stubbornness.

"Have you heard from Adam?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, Monsieur Torres will be returning with our chariot shortly. He didn't give me any details, but I guess he found Fiona. I expect he'll regale us with the thrilling tale tomorrow at some point," Eli explained as they continued to sway lightly to the music.

"I wonder why she didn't come. It was pretty rude of her to say she was coming and then not show. Plus, I still can't believe he came up with this whole thing for her. It's like something out of a movie. Real people just aren't that romantic," Clare sighed again.

"Hey now, I can be romantic," Eli pointed, pulling Clare closer, resting his cheek against her temple.

"You're not as romantic as you think you are," she teased, running her fingers lightly through the hair on the back of his head.

"We'll see," he smirked.

They continued to hold each other and sway lightly to the music until a familiar figure arrived beside them.

"I thought about chucking these at your head, but then I decided not to, since you did do me a solid," Adam chimed in as he strolled up beside the couple, holding the keys to the hearse out in his hand.

Eli tried to read Adam's face as he took the keys back, but he wasn't giving anything up. The small grin on his face looked forced, and his eyes were never really meeting either of theirs.

"That would have been the first and last time you drove Morty then," Eli smirked.

"Why don't you guys take off? I haven't been much of a help other than for setup, so you guys go enjoy your night. I'll get Drew to help me clean up," Adam offered.

"But we can stay…" Clare began.

"Nope, you heard the man. I'm not giving him time to rethink that idea," Eli said, taking Clare again by the hand and leading her towards the hearse. Clare threw back a wave goodbye as they walked out of Adam's sight.

"You didn't even let us find out what happened with Fiona!" Clare scolded as soon as they sat down in the hearse.

"Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What did it say to you?" Eli asked.

"Nothing, that's why I wanted to know." 

"Exactly. Something didn't go as planned, and it didn't seem like he wanted to sit down and have story time." 

"Ugh, you're right. I just hope she wasn't horrible to him," Clare explained, her brow knitting.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I'm not sure he would've come back to the party if it was on that level."

"Maybe… So where are we going?" Clare asked.

"Somewhere you've been before," Eli stated flatly.

"Well, I know we're not going to your house, so I'm at a loss," Clare said offhand.

Eli couldn't help but feel the silent blow hit him square in the chest. His lips pursed as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Oh geez, Eli, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Clare exclaimed, throwing her hands over her mouth.

"I think you did," he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7 Closer

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. Have I told you guys how much I love reading your reviews? Seriously, they make my day.**

**Chapter 7**

**Closer**

"Eli, I didn't mean anything by that!" Clare exclaimed.

Eli removed his hands from the steering wheel, turning to face her. The sheer horror of her words was plain on her pale face. Eli let out a deep breath.

"I know," he began. "It's just a sore subject lately, I guess. I feel like it's all we ever do, all we ever talk about. I just want to be normal for a while. I don't want you to look at me all the time with pity in your eyes."

Clare scooted across the bench seat of the hearse, taking Eli's hands in hers.

"I don't pity you. Do you know what I think about when I look at you?" she asked softly.

"What's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think about how much I… care about you. I can't even imagine going a day without talking to you, without you holding my hand, or making me blush," she replied.

Eli didn't speak, he just took his hands and placed them on either side of Clare's face, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. She responded by wrapping her arms around his torso, smiling slightly into the kiss.

"Sorry," he admitted once they parted.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Clare reassured him. "Shall we embark on your mysterious overnight adventure now?"

"We shall," Eli replied, pulling the hearse into drive.

After a relatively quiet drive, Eli pulled off the main road and down a long driveway.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're going back to your grandparents' house," Clare deduced.

"Then I guess you don't know any better," Eli smirked.

"Wanna know a secret?" Clare teased.

"Do I have to promise never to mention this one?"

"Nah, I was just going to say that I kinda hoped this was where we were going," Clare smiled.

Eli threw the hearse in park as they reached the end of the long driveway. He and Clare grabbed their bags before exiting the vehicle. Once outside, Eli took her hand, leading her into the massive house. The first floor was dominated by a huge living room, complete with a wood-burning fireplace and floor to ceiling bookshelves.

"I can see you inherited your love of reading," Clare surmised.

"My grandfather introduced me to a lot of my favorite authors, Poe especially."

"So what's the plan?" Clare asked as Eli took her bag and placed it on the old leather couch with his own.

"I was thinking of walking out to the lake to begin with," Eli explained.

"Lead on," Clare smiled.

"One sec, I need to grab a lantern. It's pretty dark out, in case you hadn't noticed," he joked, darting through a door to the right of the fireplace.

"Oh yes, so that's what happens at night," she smirked, following him into what proved to be an expansive kitchen.

"That smart mouth is gonna get you in trouble one of these days," he pointed as he grabbed a battery powered lantern from beneath the kitchen sink.

"I learned from the best," she shrugged, giggling.

The pair then exited the kitchen through a set of French doors that led out to the backyard. Strolling at a leisurely pace, they crossed the backyard and made their way out to the end of the wooden dock. Clare immediately kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the weather-worn dock, her toes grazing the top of the water.

"Hmm… I guess I'm too short to dip my feet in," she frowned.

Eli followed suit, kicking off his shoes and socks, rolling up his jeans, and sitting beside her. The water barely covered the tops of his ankles.

"I could only get my feet in last year," he admitted, putting his arm around Clare's shoulders.

Clare let out a soft giggle as she wrapped her arm around Eli's lower back.

"In case I forget to tell you later, thanks for this," Clare told him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, yawning lightly.

"No ma'am. No yawning allowed," he teased.

"It's past midnight. I can't help it."

"I know a way to wake you up," he offered.

"And what's that?"

"Let's go for a swim," he stated like it was obvious.

"Right now?" she asked incredulously.

"No, next week. Of course right now!"

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit," she complained.

"And?"

"And that's a problem," she pointed.

"Nah, just go swimming in your skivvies. You brought a change of clothes in that massive overnight bag, right?"

Clare unwrapped her arm from around Eli, standing up, gaping at him.

"My skivvies? Are you insane?"

"Come on, it's pitch black out here. The closest neighbor is sixty acres that way!" he exclaimed, pointing off towards the west.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, Clare? Live a little," he prodded, standing up to face her.

"But you're here… and I'm… it's… ugh, it's embarrassing!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Your point?"

"Fine! I guess I don't have one," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Alright then," he quipped.

With that, Eli unwrapped the burgundy scarf from around his neck, tossing it on top of his shoes. In one swift motion, he pulled his sweater and undershirt over his head, adding it to the pile.

"You just gonna stand there?" he asked Clare who was blushing furiously.

"Er… no," she stammered, pulling her eyes from his form. Shyly, she removed her cardigan, folding it neatly and placing it on top of her shoes. She reached up behind her back, trying to find the zipper to her chiffon dress. She reached three times, before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Um… Can you help me?" she asked, her voice as tiny as Eli had ever heard it.

Without a word, Eli walked behind her, tugging the delicate zipper down to her lower back, exposing a peek of a lilac cotton bra against her pale skin. He found an unfamiliar blush creeping across his own cheeks as he walked back to his pile of clothes, adding his dark jeans to the pile, leaving him standing in his simple plaid boxers.

Rather than make her even more nervous by gawking at her, though he'd like nothing better than to watch her remove her dress, Eli sat back down on the edge of the dock before lowering himself into the water.

Giving her what he thought was an appropriate amount of time to compose herself, he turned back to see her dress fall into a pool around her ankles, leaving her in her cotton bra and a pair of matching hipster underwear. Eli couldn't help but appreciate the sight before him. He had always adored Clare's shape. The curves adorning her small frame were perfection to him.

Eli watched as she approached the end of the dock shyly, her arms crossed over her chest. She sat down on the edge before lowering herself in the water to join him.

"Geez! You didn't say it was going to be this cold!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't ask. Besides, I told you it would wake you up!" he teased, swimming up behind her.

Before she could turn to face him, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her to him. He rested his chin on her pale shoulder, chuckling softly as he felt her shiver against his touch. Clare crossed her own arms over his, enjoying the warmth of Eli's chest against her back.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Much."


	8. Chapter 8 Crackling

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for not updating as quickly as I'd like, but again, I'm sorry for the delay. So… this chapter gets a little… heavy, so if I need to change the rating, please don't hesitate to let me know. I feel like I've kept it at T, but if it needs to be changed, I will.**

**Chapter 8**

**Crackling**

"Come on, Eli, I'm freezing!" Clare exclaimed, her frame shaking slightly as she picked up her pile of clothes from the dock, stepping into her shoes.

"You're too cold-natured," Eli accused as he lazily climbed up the ladder on the side of the dock.

"Ugh, I'm walking back without you," she threatened, turning on her heel to leave.

"Without a light?" he teased, holding up the lantern. Eli laughed as Clare came to an abrupt halt.

"I thought not," he smirked, picking up his own pile of clothes.

Once they were back inside, Clare and Eli each grabbed their overnight bags. Eli showed Clare to a downstairs bathroom, explaining where everything was so she could take a warm shower, before going upstairs to another bathroom to do the same.

Eli couldn't kid himself, he was freezing, and the warm water instantly thawed the chill bumps on his arms and legs. After drying off and putting on some dark plaid flannel pajama pants and a faded t-shirt, he descended back to the first floor. He could still hear the water running in the bathroom where he'd left Clare.

As he entered the living room, he instantly went to work setting up their accommodations for the evening. He pulled an air mattress out of a cabinet on the far wall beside the couch, spreading it long ways out in the large space in front of the fire place before turning on the pump. While the mattress filled itself with air, he set about starting a small fire in the old fireplace. He had just gotten it to really catch as Clare entered the room, smelling of floral shampoo. She wore a pair of brightly patterned pajama capris and a dark blue tank top.

"We're sleeping in here?" she asked, curiously.

"It's not really practical to heat the whole house just for one night, so yeah, I hope you don't mind," he explained.

"Not at all, it's been a long time since I've gotten to enjoy a real fire. My grandparents have a fireplace, but it's one of those gas ones where you just turn on a switch, and bam, instant fire," she answered.

"Leaves a little left to be desired, doesn't it?" Eli joked as he turned off the pump on the now fully inflated mattress.

"Yeah, I suppose. Where are the bed linens? I can start making the bed," she offered.

"In a closet right next to the bathroom you were in."

Eli smiled as Clare set back off down the hallway. Despite their little bump in the road as they were leaving the party, the evening was progressing relatively close to how he'd imagined.

"I got the linens, but I didn't see any pillows," Clare explained as she re-entered the room, setting down a pile of sheets and blankets on the air mattress.

"Oh yeah, my bad, I'll get 'em. They're upstairs."

Eli took the stairs two at a time before entering a small bedroom on the second floor. A large wardrobe stood opposite the door where Eli grabbed an armful of pillows before heading back downstairs.

Clare had already finished dressing the bed when he arrived. They each pulled cases on the pillows before tossing them to the head of the bed. The fire had caught nicely and the light danced off the walls around the room. Eli laid on his stomach across the mattress, facing the fire as Clare walked away.

"Where're you going?" he asked, confused.

"To turn the lights off, silly," she laughed, flicking off the switch.

"Oh, right…"

Clare joined him on the mattress, mimicking his position.

"I love the sound of a fire," Clare beamed.

"Me too. Something about the crackle is just relaxing."

Eli couldn't help but glance at Clare. Even with damp curls framing her face, she was radiant. Turning on his side, and reaching over to her, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before softly kissing her cheek. Before his lips left it, he could feel the heat of her blush rising to her pale face.

"Always blushing, Edwards," he chuckled.

"I can't help it," Clare replied, her voice barely a whisper as she turned her head, catching his lips with her own.

Eli returned the kiss, chastely at first, draping his free arm across her back. As his hand brushed the skin above the back of her tank top, Clare rolled to face him, placing an arm behind his lower back and pulling him to her.

A feeling of surprise crept over Eli. He hadn't expected Clare to be so forward. As he felt her small hand creep under the hem of his shirt, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Eli was surprised yet again, when Clare leaned back to lay on her back, very literally pulling Eli's torso on top of her own. She continued to pull him to her, so he carefully moved his legs so that he lay above her.

Clare let out a faint breathy moan as Eli removed his lips from hers, bringing them slowly across her cheek, down her jaw, and to the soft skin in the crook of her neck. As he openly kissed her neck, the hands she'd placed under his t-shirt began to rise, pulling his shirt over the top of his head. Eli felt a gasp escape his mouth as he returned his attention to her neck as he felt her hands caress the skin of his chest.

"Clare…" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You… you need to tell me… when to stop," he explained as he kissed the top of her shoulder, pushing the thin strap of her tank top aside.

"I will…" she half-moaned.

Eli couldn't resist the urge to move against her anymore. As he returned his lips to hers, he began to grind his hips against Clare's, reveling in the pleasure this simple act brought him. A loud gasp escaped Clare's lips as Eli leaned on one elbow before letting his free hand slide slowly up Clare's side underneath the thin fabric of her tank top, hesitating just below her breast.

He opened his eyes briefly, taking a brief pause from their kisses, almost searching for permission from Clare. Much to his surprise, she looked up into his eyes, before nodding for him to continue.

With a renewed passion, he kissed Clare with a fire like he'd never kissed her before as his hand came to rest on her breast, his thumb teasing her most sensitive area. A deep moan escaped Clare's lips behind their kiss. Her hands moved from Eli's chest to his sides, her short fingernails digging lightly into the pale skin just above the waistband of his pants.

A sharp gasp fell from Eli's lips as Clare's hands continued to move before one of her hands began to shyly dip just below the waist band of his pants as well as his boxers.

"Clare… you don't… have to…"

The words came out huskily, dripping with lust.

"Just because… I want to wait… doesn't mean… we can't…" The words came out in pieces between their kisses as Clare reached inside his boxers, taking him in her hand. Despite a slight tremble, she seemed sure of herself.

Deciding to even the odds, Eli removed his hand from under Clare's tank top before tugging at the waistband of her pajama pants. Swiftly, Clare pulled her hand away and let Eli tug them down before tossing them to the side. As they fell back into their rhythm, Clare returned her attention to Eli, returning her hand to continue pleasuring him. Eli in turn, ran his hand down to Clare's hips, lightly massaging her inner thigh before caressing her through the thin fabric of her cotton panties.

Eli heard his name escape her lips, as he pushed the fabric aside. A mixture of gasps and moans echoed through the room as they pushed each other to their limit, before Eli took Clare's lips in a final kiss.

The fire continued to crackle as they crawled underneath the blankets and curled into one another.

"Eli?"

Clare's voice came out in barely more than a hint of a whisper.

"Yeah?" Eli breathed into the back of Clare's neck.

"I love you."

Eli's arms tightened around her.

"I love you," he replied, and together they drifted off into the most peaceful of sleeps.


	9. Chapter 9 Confronted

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. So between crazy weeks at work, Christmas and New Years breaks, and an impromptu trip to Disneyworld, I am finally back to writing, with renewed purpose thanks to that damned promo. I could offer you a plethora of apologies, but instead, how about I get back to the story, eh? Oh yeah, and by the way, NO! Eli and Clare did not do the nasty! Please people, give me some credit. They merely rounded a couple of bases, rather than slide all the way home!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Confronted**

Eli stirred awake as he felt an arm creep around his torso. He stifled a yawn as he felt Clare's breath on the back of his neck.

"Morning," he greeted, placing his arm over hers.

"Hi," she replied softly in his ear before Eli turned to face her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Never better," she smiled.

"Me too, can't imagine why," he teased, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Clare's ear. Eli couldn't help but chuckle as her cheeks began to flood with color.

"Last night was…" she began.

"Amazing," he assured her, pulling her to him tightly.

Clare stretched up and planted a light kiss on his cheek before her stomach proceeded to rumble rather loudly.

"I'm guessing you're ready for some breakfast?" Eli laughed, crawling out from under the covers and grabbing his discarded t-shirt.

"Come on, you know you're starving too," she teased.

"My stomach just isn't as vocal as yours, apparently."

Eli watched as Clare stepped back into her pajama pants then led her into the kitchen. He gestured to a bar stool that overlooked the kitchen counter.

"So what are we making?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. Sit," Eli demanded, pointing again to the barstool.

Eli smirked as Clare pretended to pout as she perched herself atop the stool. Once she was seated, he began taking small containers out of the refrigerator, piling them neatly beside the countertop range, finishing with a carton of eggs. Next, he grabbed a skillet from the overhead pan rack above the island as well as a large mixing bowl from a lower cabinet.

"Omelettes?" Clare asked, surprised.

"Cece assured me that as long as I mix all this up exactly as she has it portioned out, we should wind up with two perfect omelettes," Eli explained as he began emptying the containers into the mixing bowl.

True to her word, they were delicious. Eli didn't consider himself a horrible cook, but he just hadn't had much practice in the kitchen.

"That was so good," Clare repeated for what felt like the tenth time.

"Enough, woman. You think I'm smug enough, and you keep throwing compliments at me!"

An hour or so later, Eli and Clare were changed and repacked. Although Eli hated to bring their time together to an end, he also knew that they both had a paper to write for school on Monday. As Eli pulled up to the curb in front of Clare's house, Clare hesitated before getting out of the hearse.

"Thank you," she began. "For last night, for this morning, for everything."

"You know you're more than welcome," he smiled. Clare reached for the handle to the door.

"Clare?"

She turned back to face him.

"I love you," he said simply.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks yet again. She leaned back across the seat, kissing him lightly.

"I love you, too."

With that, she headed inside, waving as she closed the door behind her. Eli leaned back against the leather seat of his dear hearse, lost in thought. For a brief second, he closed his eyes, remembering fondly their time in front of the fire.

A loud knock against his window jerked him back from his memories. A tall figure stood beside the driver's side door. Annoyed, Eli rolled the window down.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his words dripping with disdain.

The figure leaned down, resting his hands on the sill of the hearse window.

"What the…" Eli began.

"Language, emo boy."

Before him stood the last person Eli had expected to see any time soon. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time they'd spoken, in that dark hallway, save for a nasty looking cut above his right eye.

"Fitz."

"Nice to see you too. I see things with Clare are going well," Fitz smirked, nodding towards Clare's house.

"What are you doing here?" Eli demanded, opening the door and stepping out of the car. A door slammed in the distance.

"Just minding my own business, of course. It's not my fault you happened to park in my line of sight," Fitz answered.

"No, damnit, what are you doing here? Outside Clare's house?" Eli demanded once more.

"Funny story," Fitz began.

"Eli!" Clare's voice shouted from the other side of the vehicle.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Fitz chuckled.

"Eli, a word?" Clare said sharply, her eyes blazing.

Eli threw one last glare at Fitz before walking around the vehicle to face Clare. Fitz took the opportunity to stroll off, making whip cracking noises as he sauntered away, disappearing between two houses on the far side of the street.

"What were you doing?" Clare demanded.

"What do you mean, what was I doing?" he countered.

"I thought we were past this!" she exclaimed.

"What? Clare, I was just sitting there in my car! He approached me!"

"And you couldn't just drive away?"

"Excuse me, I was too busy wondering what the hell he was doing on your street to worry about being the 'bigger man'!"

"What does it matter? He was probably just passing through, but you just had to do something. You always have to do something!" she exclaimed, her arms flailing.

"What is this? Why am I on trial here? I just wanted to know why he was near your house! Is it a crime now for me to worry for my girlfriend's well-being?" he said exasperatedly.

"No, but I just don't want to do this again. Everything's going so well," she admitted.

"And it's gonna stay that way. I'm not looking to pick a fight with him. We don't even know if he'll be allowed back at Degrassi."

"Just promise me you won't pull anything," Clare asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes pleading.

"What like a hamstring?" he teased, reaching around the small of her back.

"I'm serious, Eli."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

"Say it, please."

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10 Crumbling

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. **

**Chapter 10**

**Crumbling**

Eli drove home with worry on the brain. What was Fitz doing near Clare's house, and what was the "funny story" that he was about to tell? When did he get out of juvie or wherever the hell it was he was sent post-Vegas night? Would he be allowed back at Degrassi?

As much as he tried to calm himself, he only felt his anxiety strengthen over the next few hours as he tried to focus on his homework. After getting frustrated enough to type utter gibberish on his keyboard, he gave in and called Clare. As he stared out his window at the falling rain, she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Eli greeted.

"Hey, have you finished your paper on 'Death of a Salesman'?" she asked immediately.

"Not exactly, I just needed to get away from it for a minute or two," he admitted.

"Me too, all the letters on the screen were starting to jumble together," she laughed.

"Yeah, and all this rain isn't helping either. I just wanna go to sleep," he complained.

Faintly, Eli heard the doorbell ring from the other end of the phone.

"Was that your doorbell?" he inquired.

"Er… yeah, Mom must've forgotten something. She just left for a church committee meeting," Clare explained, as Eli heard her feet on the stairs.

"So you're home alone, and you didn't invite me over?" Eli teased.

"We have papers due. You know that!" she giggled.

Eli could hear the doorbell again and the sound of Clare unlocking and opening the door, followed by a sharp gasp.

"Clare? What's going on? Who's at the door?" Eli demanded, panic settling into his chest.

"It's… it's just my mom. She needs me to help her with something. I… I have to go."

"Clare!" Eli shouted into the phone, only to find the call had already ended.

Swiftly, he scrolled down to her number again. It never even rang, going straight to voicemail.

"Shit," Eli cursed to himself.

After looking from his disaster of a paper-in-progress to the pouring rain outside, Eli grabbed a jacket from his desk chair and set off downstairs to the hearse. Unfortunately, Morty chose that particular moment to refuse to start. Twice more, he tried. His dark hair dripping rainwater onto his shoulders, Eli let out a string of curses.

Once more, he pulled out his cell phone, redialing to Clare.

"Hello?" she answered. Her voice sounded shaky.

"Clare, what the hell? Are you okay?" Eli demanded.

"Yeah, sorry. My mom… she just needed help getting something into the car that she needed for her meeting. I… I couldn't talk and help her at the same time," she explained.

"So she's left for church again?" Eli further inquired.

"Yeah, she… she left just a second ago. Eli, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Look, I need to get back to… my paper. I'll call you before I go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye," and with that she hung up.

Something was not right with this situation. Eli couldn't help but hear the hesitation in her voice, the lack of confidence in her answers. Channeling his nervous energy, he managed to finish his paper before retiring to his bed. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, but when he looked at his phone, it was barely past ten o'clock. A few short minutes later, Clare called him back.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's me. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was just catching up on some reading," he lied.

"Oh ok, well, I guess I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, but Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked timidly.

"Eli, nothing's wrong."

"But you'd tell me if something was?"

"Of course."

"Alright, sweet dreams, Clare."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, feeling only slightly better.

Closing his phone, Eli plugged it into the charger, before rolling back over and trying yet again to fall asleep. He continued to toss and turn, until finally in the early hours of the morning he managed to lose consciousness.

Eli awoke with a start, sunlight shining underneath the blinds of his window, snaking between piles of his belongings. Glancing at the clock, he realized he was running late, so he threw on some clothes before grabbing his bag and bolting down the stairs. Rather than fool with the hearse again, he grabbed his bike, taking off down the street.

His pulse racing, he practically slammed into the bike rack, before taking off in a sprint to the school building. What he saw next practically made his heart fall out of his chest.

Clare. His Clare was walking hand in hand with Fitz down the crowded hallway. What the hell was going on here? Before he could even register his anger, he saw Adam stroll up to them, shaking hands with Fitz before jetting off to class.

As he remained frozen mid-step, Clare and Fitz passed right in front of him. Without even glancing at him, Clare stood on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to Fitz's cheek. He caught her chin in his hand, pulling her face back to kiss her full on. Fitz took a step forward, pressing her against the lockers, his other hand pulling her to him by the small of her back.

Eli suddenly found feeling in his limbs again as he strode towards them before reaching out to pull Fitz off his girlfriend. Much to his astonishment, he found that he couldn't touch them. He tried reaching out to Clare, but it was as if they were inside some kind of bubble and he wasn't allowed inside.

With a growl of frustration, he resorted to screaming at them.

"Clare! What the hell? Why are you doing this?"

"Get off her!"

"What the hell happened?"

"You said you loved me!"

With that last statement, Eli awoke, sitting up straight in his bed with a gasp. He looked around, registering that he was still in bed, and it was just a dream, but he could feel the cold sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to erase the dream from his memory, but the sight of them together wouldn't leave the back of his mind.

Eli glanced at his phone, noting the time before falling back on his pillows. As he told himself it was just a dream, just a nightmare, he felt a familiar anxiety creep into his chest. He glanced beside the bed, seeing yet another cardboard box full of useless items. In what felt like a trance, Eli got out of bed, emptying the contents of the box and replacing them in their rightful spaces. Only then did the tightness in his chest lessen. Only then did he feel in control.


	11. Chapter 11 Concession

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. Shall I describe how your reviews on that last chapter made me feel? Elated, ecstatic, and so so so happy! One last announcement before I carry on! I have made myself a twitter account! You can follow me takethecurve and I will be more than happy to answer any questions or just to get feedback!**

**Chapter 11**

**Concession**

As Eli stepped through the metal detector at the entrance to the school, he half expected to see his dream take form in the hallway. Instead, his eyes fell upon the familiar sight of Clare leaning up against her locker, her nose inches from yet another novel. As he approached her, she looked up and smiled.

Eli couldn't help himself. He practically threw his arms around her, taking her a bone-crushing hug.

"Eli! You're going to get us in trouble for PDA!" Clare exclaimed in a whisper.

"I don't care. I just needed to do that," he explained, letting her go.

"What's wrong? You look tired," she accused.

"I slept like crap, to be honest. Listen, do you wanna get out of here today?" he asked.

"We have papers due," she pointed.

"So we send them with Adam, big deal."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Clare," he pleaded.

"Alright fine. Give me your paper, and I'll find Adam while you go get Morty."

Eli breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe a day with Clare was all he needed.

As he returned to the front of the building, Clare was waiting patiently on the sidewalk.

"So where are we headed?" she asked.

"I don't care. Anywhere. Jupiter, for all I care," he replied.

"I think we should probably keep it to within the solar system, and probably within the province while we're at it," she laughed.

"Honestly, I just wanna go somewhere and chill. Who's parenting you this week?" he asked.

"My dad. He'll be at work until at least six o'clock tonight, so I guess we could go to my house?" she replied cautiously.

With that, Eli made the next right turn, heading for Clare's. Once they walked in, Clare led him straight upstairs where she dropped her bag on the ground beside her desk before beginning to rummage in her drawers for non-uniform clothes. She looked back to find Eli pulling a spare set out from his backpack.

"Do you always carry spare clothes?" she asked, curious.

"Not until the uniform policy. It's against my beliefs to wear this crap any longer than I have to," he smirked.

Clare laughed in return as she made her way to the adjoining bathroom to change. Eli shrugged out of his uniform while she was gone, changing into a pair of dark grey jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. He perched himself on the end of Clare's bed, waiting on her to finish changing.

Once Clare returned, she threw her uniform in the hamper in her closet before turning back to Eli. She had opted for comfort, trading her uniform for a loose pair of light wash jeans and a pale pink hooded sweatshirt.

"So what do you wanna do?" Clare asked as she plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Honestly?" he tested. "I really wanna take a nap."

As if on cue Clare let out a small yawn.

"Yeah, I think that would be lovely," she admitted.

Both teens stood up from the bed. Clare threw off her accent pillows and pulled the covers back as Eli walked across the room, locking the bedroom door.

"Just in case," he smirked.

Clare crawled in to the side of the bed next to the wall, and Eli slid in behind her, pulling the covers over them both and draping an arm around her stomach. Within minutes, they both drifted off.

Eli awoke a couple of hours later with Clare still fast asleep. Gently, he removed his arm from around her and slid out of the bed, replacing the covers on top of her. He couldn't help but admire her as she slept. Her face looked so peaceful, her pink lips slightly parted.

Looking around the room, Eli decided to peruse the internet while Clare continued to nap. Opening her laptop, he noticed a folder titled "Madame Degrassi". Curious, he opened it to find a further jumble of folders all with titles like "With or Without You," "A Night to Remember," and lastly "Falling Into You." Glancing over at Clare to make sure she was still asleep, he delved into what he knew must be Clare's fanfiction archives.

_I found myself tempted. As Declan took a step towards me, I wanted so badly to touch my own cold lips to his warm ones, to feel them move against mine, but I could see a thin vein pulsing in his neck, screaming to be taken._

"_You don't have to be scared," he told me. As if I could be. He didn't understand what danger lies ahead for us. At any moment I could lose my last thread of control and destroy him._

Eli had to admit that her writing was entrancing. Maybe a little melodramatic, but still addictive. Furthermore, Eli almost wished he knew this Declan guy, to see what it was Clare saw in him, other than his infinite riches. Closing that tale, he started looking at the properties of each file, to find the most recent creation.

_His emerald eyes delved into me, seeping into my very existence. I placed a hand on his chest, feeling his warm skin burn my icy hand. He took my face in his hands, crashing his lips to mine. I had to use caution. If I moved the way I wanted to, I could kill him. He tasted so sweet, the sweetest thing I've ever tasted that wasn't blood. _

"_Elijah," I called to him as I broke our kiss. "We can't do this."_

"_You don't seem to understand. I've told you a thousand times. I want this," he spoke, trying to reassure her._

"_Do you understand what it is you're giving up?" I asked him._

"_Do you understand what I'm gaining? There is no one else for me," he told me, taking my hands in his._

"Elijah Goldsworthy, what do you think you're doing?" Clare exclaimed.

Eli jumped back from the screen, startled by her sudden awakening.

"I… err… You did say you would let me read one," he tried reminding her.

"So you thought that was permission to peruse whatever you liked?" she questioned.

"You write well, very vivid," he smirked.

"So I've been told," she replied coolly.

"Why are you mad?" Eli asked, confused.

"You just… you… I don't know!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think there was something you didn't want me to see," he accused.

Clare fell silent, looking down at her hands.

"Which reminds me that there was something going on last night that you didn't want me to know about either. Who came by your house last night?" Eli demanded.

"I told you. It was just my mom."

"I know you, Clare. You were hesitant and stammering. You weren't telling me the whole truth," he pointed.

"If I tell you, you're going to freak out," looking up at him, her eyes glistening.

Eli immediately felt terrible. She was on the verge of tears, and he had pushed her there. Memories flooded through him as he sat down beside her taking her hands in his.

"_What aren't you telling me?" Eli demanded._

"_I told you, nothing happened. I went over there to work on an assignment. That's it!" Julia exclaimed._

"_Why couldn't you answer the phone?"_

"_Because I forgot it was on silent! Why are you being like this? Why can't you trust me?" Julia asked, tears threatening to spill over._

"_Maybe because you haven't given me a lot of reasons to!" he exclaimed, irrationality taking over._

"_One time, Eli. One stupid time, and you will never let me forget it, will you?" she asked coldly._

"_He was my best friend, Jules! He wasn't even interested in you!"_

"_Oh, so we're here again? I've told you a thousand times that he pushed himself on me! He kissed me! Why do you believe him and not me?" she screamed, throwing open the door and storming out._

"_Go ahead, leave, that's what you're good at, right?" Eli called after her, venom in his voice, as he watched her take off on her bike._

"I'm sorry I read your stories, okay? Just tell me what happened last night," Eli said, trying to soothe her.

"It wasn't my mom at the door," she admitted, her eyes rising to meet his.

"So who was it?" Eli asked.

"It was Fitz."


	12. Chapter 12 Crossing

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references; however, I am the proud owner of a ticket to NKOTBSB on July 17 in Tulsa, OK. So yeah… don't judge me. On the other hand, thank you so so so much for your wonderful reviews! Seriously, the days I post new chapters, I walk around with the silliest smile on my face as I read your reviews throughout the day. Oh, and I almost forgot! Don't forget that you can now follow me on twitter at takethecurve!**

**Chapter 12**

**Crossing**

"It was Fitz."

The words were still hanging in the air as Eli tried to calm the rage that threatened to burst forth from his core. Clare looked up from her hands for a brief moment, her eyes lingering on his clenched jaw before she bowed her head once more before continuing.

"He was standing out there in the rain, soaked to the bone," she began, recounting the tale.

"_We have papers due, you know that!"Clare giggled before reaching for the lock and swinging open the door._

_Before her stood the last person she expected to see, and a gasp escaped her throat. Immediately she began panicking inside. _

"_Clare? What's going on? Who's at the door?"_

_She couldn't let Eli know who was at the door or he would storm over and get into an altercation. So she lied._

"_It's… It's just my mom. She needs me to help her with something. I… I have to go," Clare could barely stammer through the answer before ending the call. She silently thanked God that Fitz had remained silent for her to finish the call. If Eli had heard his voice…_

"_That was Eli, wasn't it?" Fitz spoke._

"_Yes, it was," Clare answered._

"_Thanks for not telling him I was here."_

"_Why are you here?" Clare inquired._

"_I… can I come in? It's kinda wet out, in case you hadn't noticed," he asked, nodding to the clouds._

"_Oh… sorry, of course," she replied, standing to the side, allowing him entrance. "Let me get you a towel."_

"_No need," he interjected._

"_Umm… ok…" Clare began to get nervous, wondering what the visit was all about._

"_Well, for starters, I came to apologize. I didn't realize until later that you really thought I was gonna stab emo-boy," he explained._

"_His name is Eli," Clare corrected him, instantly annoyed._

"_Right, so I'm sorry that I scared you, and I'm sorry that I made you go to Vegas night with me. None of this shit would have gone down if I had just let it go," he admitted._

"_You mean if both of you had just let it go," Clare corrected._

"_Nice to see you don't think I was the only one who screwed up," he smirked._

"_Eli knows how I feel about what happened."_

"_Right so… uh… the other thing was that I need your help with something."_

"_What exactly are you referring to?" Clare asked, dreading the answer._

"_You were the only witness," he explained. "And I need you to vouch for me that I wasn't going to stab emo…"_

_Clare glared at him._

"_I mean, that I wasn't going to stab Eli."_

"_Why would I do that? I didn't know that you weren't going to stab him! Do you not recall the look of pure terror on my face?" Clare demanded, disgusted that he would make such a request. "You deserved whatever punishment the juvenile court delved out to you."_

"_This isn't about juvie!" he exclaimed, unable to hold in his frustration. "It's so I can go back to school!"_

"_So go to another school," Clare pointed. "Why do you have to go back to Degrassi?"_

"_Are you kidding? My parents can't afford tuition to send me to another school out of district! If I can't go to Degrassi, I have to drop out!"_

"_Call me crazy, but I thought you never took much of an interest in school, other than to find new people to bully," she replied, ice dripping from every word._

_Clare met his eyes to find a steely glare. For the first time since she allowed him in the front door, she started to feel scared._

"_You know, of all people, I thought you would help me, Clare. You're all about school and your Jesus group and helping people. I guess I'm just not the right kind of people, am I?" Fitz demanded before turning back towards the door._

"_Thanks for nothing," he said coldly, reaching for the knob._

_Clare knew she only had a split-second to decide. Could she live with herself knowing she alone could have changed the situation? Could she deny someone a future because of a stupid feud?_

"_Wait," she called._

_Fitz turned back to face her._

"_I'll do it."_

Clare looked up to find Eli frozen. If it weren't for the faint rise and fall of his chest, Eli could have sworn he stopped breathing.

"I have to do it, Eli," she pointed.

"I know," he replied, still barely moving.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Clare asked, the tears finally spilling over and falling down her cheeks.

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Why would I break up with you?" he asked, shaking out of his near trance.

"Because I betrayed you. He's been nothing but hateful towards you, and I'm helping him," she explained, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I can't ask you to go against what you think is right," he admitted. "I know you can't stand idly by."

Silence fell between them.

"When will he be back?" Eli asked.

"If I go 'testify' before Simpson and the school board at their meeting Wednesday night, they'll vote whether or not he can come back on Monday," she explained.

"So he gets to come back as if nothing ever happened."

"Hardly, he'll be on probation indefinitely. He won't even be allowed outside a classroom by himself. They're giving him the chaperone treatment they gave to Adam, just for completely different reasons, obviously," Clare explained.

Letting out a deep breath, Eli stood up from the bed. Clare stood up to face him, taking his hands in her own.

"I don't want this to change anything between us," she said, her voice sounding desperate.

"I need you to promise me something," Eli began. "I need you to promise me you won't keep something like this from me again. I can't drive myself crazy wondering if you're okay. What if he hadn't been here to apologize? What if you let him in this house and he hurt you?"

"I swear, I won't. There are no secrets between us," she promised.

Instantly, Eli thought about what he had done in the wee hours that very morning. He knew Clare would be disappointed that he put those things back, but surely it wasn't that big of a deal that he needed to fess up to it now.

Reaching up, Eli wiped the fading tears from Clare's cheeks as he leaned in to kiss her gently. She met his lips with an unfamiliar fervor. Despite the fact that under ordinary circumstances he would have taken this as an invitation to round a couple of bases, Clare's tale remained heavy on Eli's mind. Before Clare could get too into it, Eli broke the heated kiss.

"Why don't we hit up a matinee?" he suggested.

Clare looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Uh… ok, what did you want to see?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"We can decide when we get there," he answered, stepping into his shoes.

Clare followed suit, checking to make sure her hair was decent and stepping into her own shoes. As they pulled away from the curb in front of Clare's house, Eli knew what he must do. Just because Fitz was back at Degrassi didn't mean he might only be coming for Eli. Clare would have to be in his line of sight at all times. Her encounter with Fitz was just too close. He could have hurt her or worse, taken advantage of her, and no one would have been there to stop it. No, Eli would not be fooled. Fitz was a bad guy, no doubt about it.

Eli didn't care for himself in that moment; all he knew was that he would do whatever it takes to keep Fitz from Clare… whatever it takes.


	13. Chapter 13 Collided

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. I do own a twitter account though at takethecurve where you can follow me and pester me until your heart's content.**

**Chapter 13**

**Collided**

Fingers tapping against the arm rest of the wooden bench, Eli sat outside the conference room where the school board was in session. As hard as he strained his ears, he couldn't make out a single word of what was being said on the other side of the door. Frustrated, he stood up, walking across the hall and taking a swig of cool water from the water fountain, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Silently he began to pace.

The faint click of the door knob broke Eli from his trance. He turned to watch as Clare stepped out into the hallway before turning and softly closing the door behind her. She raised a finger to her lips, asking him to remain quiet as she took his hand, guiding him through the hallway and out into the parking lot.

"So what happened?" Eli inquired, as they stepped out into the night air.

"I had to listen to the board go through all their usual meeting introductions, then they called Fitz forward and he had to give a formal apology for his actions. Once he finished, they called me up and asked me about what happened, and then once I finished, they told me I could leave," she explained.

"So you didn't even get to hear the verdict?" Eli asked, surprised.

"I didn't think I had an option of staying."

Just as the words left her mouth, the doors to the school opened once more. Fitz and his mother began descending the front steps. Eli was surprised to find that his mother wasn't at all what he expected. He knew it was immature and stereotypical, but he just assumed his mother would be sort of unkempt, have flyaway hair, and a sour disposition. Instead the woman before him looked friendly, her clothes neatly pressed, hair pulled back into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Eli couldn't help but wonder how a hellion like Fitz came from such a pleasant looking woman.

"Clare!" Fitz called, jogging a few steps towards them.

Eli instinctively pulled Clare to him, an arm securely around her waist.

"Clare, I just wanted to say thanks. They're letting me come back," he said quickly.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," she replied.

Eli fixed his eyes upon Fitz, narrowing his them to a glare.

"Ok, yeah, so I'll see you around," Fitz stated.

"Not if I can help it," Eli retorted under his breath, unable to hold it in.

"Eli!" Clare turned and looked up at him, her brow furrowing.

"Whatever, emo boy," Fitz retreated, following his mother to the other side of the parking lot.

As soon as they were out of sight, Clare stepped out of the arm around her waist.

"You shouldn't have said that," she pointed, walking to the passenger side of the hearse.

"Yeah well, he should know that you don't have any interest in 'seeing him around'," Eli stated flatly.

Clare didn't argue, but rather just sat down on the seat, her lips pursed. Eli didn't breach the subject again, knowing he was only going to make her angry. Instead, he offered to take her home.

"I'm sensing you don't want to hang out tonight," he hypothesized out loud.

Clare let out a deep breath.

"Actually, despite your lack of tact, I would rather go to your house than mine. My dad won't be home until late tonight."

"Are you sure? We could just go watch a movie or something at your place," he offered, hoping she would accept.

"No, really. Let's go to your place. I haven't helped you with your room in over a week. I'm sure it needs a little TLC," she explained.

Accepting defeat, Eli steered the hearse towards his house.

"Hey there, Clarabelle," Bullfrog greeted as they walked through the door.

"Hey, nice to see you. It's been a while," Clare replied as Cece rushed forward to hug her.

"I know. No Clare. No Adam. We've just been starved for company here lately," she laughed.

"That reminds me," Clare began, turning to Eli. "Call Adam and see if he wants to come over. We still haven't had a chance to ask him about Fiona!"

Eli complied, pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling to Adam's number.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"Hey, it's me. Clare's over and wanted to see if you wanted to hang," Eli explained.

"Yeah, why not? I'll be over in ten," Adam replied, ending the call.

"And?" Clare asked.

"He's coming."

"Good."

Eli felt a sense of dread come over him as Clare steered him to the staircase to retreat to his room. He knew he should be disappointed in himself, but all he could think about was that Clare was just going to be mad.

Luckily, she sat down on the bed, getting into "cleaning position", and picked up a cardboard box, placing it on her lap.

"Right now?" Eli whined, hoping they could just chill while waiting for Adam.

"Okay, fine," Clare conceded, placing the box back on the floor. Her eyes scanned the piles of junk around the room, settling upon a broken action figure perched atop a stack of old Rolling Stone magazines.

Eli watched as she stood up, reaching to pick it up. Oh crap, he thought.

"I thought you threw this away the last time I was here," she pointed, turning back to face him.

"I had two?" he suggested, hoping she would take the bait.

"Two? Two of the same Batman with the left leg missing?"

Eli knew he was busted. Luckily, Adam chose that very moment to crash the interrogation.

"Thank God. If I'd walked in here, and you two were making out, I was gonna blow chunks," he teased, perching himself on the bed.

"You can't resist making an entrance, can you?" Clare teased, putting the action figure back down and sitting down opposite Adam.

"It's what I do," he laughed.

"So down to business, Clare wanted to know how things went with Fiona since you haven't graced us with your presence much since the party," Eli explained.

"Don't listen to him. He was just as curious as me," Clare pointed.

"Well, if you must know, I went to her apartment," Adam began. "I had tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer, so I followed some other guy in the building."

"How'd you know which one was hers?" Clare asked.

"Sav. He spun a party there after the theater awards, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Clare replied.

"Maybe because you were out seducing me into letting some tattoo artist stab me in the ear lobe," Eli smirked.

"You went willingly!" she exclaimed.

"Trying to tell a story here!" Adam reminded them.

"Sorry," Clare and Eli admitted in unison.

"So she answered the door, and I knew something was wrong. She was dressed to the nines, but her makeup was smudged under her eyes, like she'd been crying. She took one look at me and threw herself on her couch, bawling again. Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," Adam explained.

_Adam entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. Fiona was curled up on the couch, succumb to tears. Trying not to trouble her further, he sat down beside her and gave her time to collect herself._

"_I'm sorry, Adam," she spoke, her voice shaky._

"_It's ok. What's going on, Fiona?" Adam asked, genuinely concerned._

"_I have issues," she admitted._

"_Uh… ok? So what? We all have issues," he agreed, knowing all too well how true that was._

_Adam watched as Fiona wiped her tears, sitting back up to face him._

"_You remember me telling you about how I had the New York "prince" and how he was vile?" she prodded._

"_Yeah," he replied, unsure of where this was going._

"_Well, the reason he was vile was that he was abusive… physically," she clarified. "And I came back to Degrassi to get away from him. My mom convinced me that we should take him to court, and before winter break, I had to give a deposition against him."_

"_Like a testimony?" Adam asked, trying to follow._

"_Yeah, and it was hard. Really hard."_

_Fiona reached to grab a tissue from the coffee table._

"_And tonight, I was all ready to come to your party," she sniffled, smoothing out her skirt. "And my mom called just before I was ready to leave. She said our attorney met with her today, and said that we might not make it to trial."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because the Beckonridges have every judge in Manhattan on speed dial."_

"_As in they'll just drop the case? How can they do that?" Adam asked._

"_I don't know! It's not fair! He messed me up, and he just gets to walk away like it never happened!"_

"_Fiona, I know this sucks, but you can't let him win," Adam tried to comfort her._

"_But he is winning!"_

"_He only wins if you keep letting him get to you. Look at you, you're safely away from him, you've got your own apartment, you've got friends who care about you, you're going to be fine."_

"_I ruined your party, didn't I?"_

"_Of course not, everybody was having a great time," he assured her._

"_So why did you leave?" she asked, her watery eyes meeting his._

"_Me? I… I just needed to make sure you were okay, I guess?" he replied nervously._

"_You're sweet, Adam."_

Adam paused, looking to Eli and Clare. Clare was on the edge of her seat.

"What happened next?" she practically shouted.

"Honestly? I left. She said she was sorry again, and that she was tired and going to bed."

"That's it?" Eli asked, incredulously.

"What'd you expect? Fireworks?"

"You should've made a move," Eli pointed.

"No, you did the right thing. She was upset, it wouldn't have been right to take advantage of her emotions," Clare argued.

"Doesn't matter," Adam admitted.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?" Eli inquired, confused by his friend's lack of enthusiasm.

He watched as a genuine smile spread across his best friend's face.

"Because she asked me out the next day!"


	14. Chapter 14 Cornered

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. I would be more than happy if you follow me on twitter at takethecurve.**

**Chapter 14**

**Cornered**

The sun rose Monday morning just like any other day, but Eli couldn't help but feel like the world was on the verge of crashing into a million pieces. He knew that today he would have to see Fitz in the hallways of Degrassi, and today he would have to put his plan into action.

He woke up earlier than usual, showing up at the curb in front of Clare's house promptly to escort her to school. He watched as she stepped into the passenger side, yawning as she sat.

"Long night, Edwards?" he teased.

"I got distracted before I went to sleep," she admitted.

"Another late night writing binge?" he smirked.

Eli chuckled as Clare threw a steely glare at him.

"I can't help it. Once I get into a really good plot point, I can't help myself. I have to finish," she explained.

"Which is why I'm sure you'll make a fantastic writer someday," he assured her, leaning over to place a light kiss on her temple.

"Will you still be my editor when I'm rich and famous?" she teased.

"I will be your editor as long as you'll have me," he smiled, putting the hearse into drive and pulling away from the curb.

Once they disembarked at school, Eli was quick to glue himself to Clare's side. Before the first bell rang, there was scarcely five inches of space between them. After walking Clare to her first class, he watched reluctantly as she took her seat before darting down the hallway to his own first period class.

To be honest, he had expected to see Fitz as soon as he arrived that morning, but so far, he had been out of sight. After walking Clare to each of her next three classes, Eli finally found Fitz sitting in the back of the room when he walked into European history. The faint hint of anger began bubbling behind his rib cage, but he stifled it, taking his seat on the opposite end of the room.

The class began to drag until Mr. Perino assigned a project on the French Revolution where they would be divided into pairs. Eli found himself silently begging the powers at be that the pairs weren't handed out alphabetically. Fitzgerald and Goldsworthy were just too close for comfort. Luckily, he had them number off and he was paired with Adam's brother, Drew.

While Eli hadn't spent much time around Drew, he had heard enough from Adam to know that he sucked at school and was a bit of an ass. Despite these less than ideal qualities, he knew anyone would be a better partner than Fitz, so he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey man," Drew greeted as he sat down in the desk in front of Eli, turning to face him.

"Hey," Eli replied, keeping it simple.

"So… when do you wanna work on this? I just finished up with football, but basketball tryouts start tomorrow, so I basically only have lunch free the rest of the week," he explained.

Eli inwardly groaned. The last person he wanted to spend his lunch with was this guy, but the work had to be done.

"That works, tomorrow in the M.I. lab?" Eli suggested.

"Deal. Should be a piece of cake though, right? Everybody knows the British lost the French Revolution," Drew chimed before heading back to his seat.

Eli felt his palm crash into his forehead. This was not going to be pleasant.

As the bell for lunch rang, Eli was thankful that he didn't have to work on the project today. He sauntered off towards Clare's locker.

"Rough morning?" she asked as he leaned into the locker next to hers.

"You have no idea. Perino just assigned a big project on the French Revolution," he explained.

"And? I thought you liked history," she postulated.

"I did, until I got assigned a partner," he complained.

"Who? Because if it's Heather Poulette, you're gonna have to tackle that beast on your own," she laughed, putting her books away.

"I would gladly slay the evil Poulette dragon any day than to have to babysit Adam's brother, Drew."

"Why? I know he's a jerk, but I thought you got along okay with him," Clare asked.

"He just told me the British lost the French Revolution," Eli stated flatly, looking her straight in the eye.

"Wow… You've got a long road ahead of you," she pointed.

Together, they strolled off towards the cafeteria, eyeing Adam who was saving their usual table. Eli noticed Clare's face break into a smile as she noticed that he wasn't alone. Beside him sat a very attractive brunette girl, whom Eli surmised must be the infamous Fiona Coyne.

"You've got company today, I see," Clare chimed as she took her seat.

"Indeed, Fiona, this is Clare and Eli," Adam introduced.

"Yeah, I remember you from the musical last year," Fiona nodded to Clare.

Eli chuckled as a faint blush rose to Clare's cheeks.

"Fiona worked on costumes," Clare explained to Eli.

"I'm trying to talk Adam into working backstage with me this year, but he keeps worming his way out," Fiona teased.

"I don't know anything about theater. What help could I possibly be?" Adam complained.

"There's tons you could do! Sound, lighting, sets, props, seriously, you should sign up!" Clare pointed.

"Fine, I'll make you both a deal," Adam began, eyeing both Fiona and Clare suspiciously. "I'll sign up if Eli does."

That sneaky little bastard.

"Well, I think that's a capital idea," Clare teased, turning to Eli.

Eli weighed the option in his head. On the one hand, he would get to keep an eye on Clare while she stayed after school for all the rehearsals. On the other hand, he loathed extracurriculars.

"I hate you," he glared at Adam.

"Yes! Oh, I'm so excited!" Clare exclaimed. "Okay, first meeting is Thursday after school."

"Joy…" Eli rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 Crawling

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. Double update? What? Also, don't expect chapters this long… this one just kind of… happened.**

**Chapter 15**

**Crawling**

Thursday afternoon found Adam and Eli seated at the front of the auditorium with a couple of dozen other "volunteers", listening to Clare, Anya, Fiona, and Chantay of all people going through the list of volunteers and assigning them to departments. Apparently Chantay had taken it upon herself to direct while Clare remained prop master, Anya took over set design, and Fiona served as costume designer.

"Adam Torres," Fiona called affectionately. "Costumes."

"What the hell, man? She knows I don't know anything about clothes," Adam whispered to Eli.

"Are you dense? She wants you in her department, spending time with her," Eli whispered back. "Just watch, ten bucks says I end up in props."

"You're on," Adam replied.

After a few more names were called, Eli perked up to the sound of his own.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," Chantay called. "Lighting."

"Pay up, smart ass," Adam chimed.

Begrudgingly he forked over a couple of fives to his best friend. Eli couldn't help but wonder why Clare wouldn't have made sure he was in her department. It's not like anyone would have cared. Fiona made a little show of picking Adam, so what was the deal?

"Fitzgerald, Mark," Anya called. "Props."

Eli felt his jaw drop. He hadn't even noticed Fitz in the auditorium. Who the hell had asked him to join a musical, and why the hell was he in Clare's department? Eli felt a hand on his shoulder as Adam pushed him back into his seat. Eli hadn't even realized he'd been halfway out of it.

Once the names were all called, Chantay had them all break into groups with their department heads. Unlucky for Eli, lighting fell under the director's territory. Chantay called them to order in the back of the auditorium.

"Listen up, this is my first year directing, and this musical has to be awesome. I don't have room for slackers in this theater, so if you're just here to goof off, there's the door," she explained.

Eli fought the urge to take her up on that offer. Unfortunately, he knew if he did, there would be no way to keep an eye on Fitz here.

"After much deliberation with the school board, we won't be doing the high school friendly version of Rent as I'd hoped. They weren't amused by the drug references. Instead, we're doing Disney's High School Musical."

For the second time that week, Eli felt his palm make contact with his forehead.

Once their meetings were over, Eli strode backstage to the prop house.

"That's enough for today. We meet back here every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday after school. For next Monday, I want each of you to go home and watch the movie. I know it's cheesy, but just get through it so we can start fresh on Monday," Clare explained, as her prop team disassembled.

As soon as he had a clear track to Fitz, he approached.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eli demanded.

"Eli!" he heard Clare call.

"You stay out of this, Clare. What are you doing?" Eli asked again, punched the syllables of each word.

"Listen man, I have to get extracurriculars just like anybody else. Calm it down," Fitz answered.

"So play a sport! Join a freaking club!" Eli retorted.

"You know what? Get out of my face!" Fitz exclaimed, taking a step forward to look down at Eli. "I suck at basketball, and this is the only club taking sign ups in the middle of the semester, so back the hell off!"

With that, Fitz grabbed his bag and bolted out the door.

Eli stood still, seething.

"What was that?" Clare moved to stand in front of him.

Eli didn't answer.

"You don't get to shut up now, Eli! What was that?" she demanded.

"Why is he in your department?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"Because Chantay, Anya, and Fiona are terrified of him, so they left him to me. You happy?" she asked, exasperated.

"Fiona put Adam in her department. Why am I in lighting?" he asked, his knuckles turning white.

"You expected me to put you and Fitz in the same room?" she pointed.

"What would you have me do, Clare? Act like it doesn't bother me? The guy tried to stab me, and we both know it!"

"But he didn't!"

Eli was stunned. After all they had been through, Clare wasn't on his side. He took a deep breath before unclenching his fists and wiping his face of emotion.

"Let's go. I'll drive you home."

Clare didn't speak to him on the ride home, nor did she call that night. Eli slept fitfully, every word of their fight replaying in his head.

After dragging himself out of bed the next morning, he waited patiently at the curb in front of her house. She exited the house, standing briefly on the curb, as if she were deliberating even getting in the car. After a few breaths, she gave in and jumped inside.

"Morning," Eli offered.

"Morning," she replied curtly.

"So it's Friday, I figured we could go out tonight. It's been a little while since we went on a 'real date'."

"So you can accuse me of something else?" she asked coldly.

"I… I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I'm sorry, Clare. I'm really sorry," he begged.

"You're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again," she replied.

Clare warmed up to him as the day went on. He had to slip off to the M.I. lab at lunch to finish his paper with Drew, who now finally knew that the British did not, in fact, lose the French Revolution. After school, he found her waiting for him next to Morty, her hair blowing softly in the wind.

"So, I'll pick you back up at seven?" he asked, as she stepped out in front of her house.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

Promptly at seven, Eli arrived back at her house. He walked up to the front door, adjusting his shirt. He'd opted for a pair of black skinny jeans with a charcoal button down shirt. He accessorized with a thin black tie loosely thrown around his neck.

After taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell, ready for the steely glare of whichever parent opened the door.

"Eli, nice to see you again," Mrs. Edwards greeted through grinding teeth.

"You too, Mrs. Edwards," he lied, stepping inside.

"Clare will be down in a minute," she finished before striding off towards the back of the house.

Eli leaned against the threshold of the front door, as the seconds passed. Barely two minutes later, Clare descended the stairs.

Not to say that Eli didn't always think Clare was beautiful, but there was a certain appeal to seeing her all dressed up sans uniform. She wore a black shirtdress that fell just above the knee, cinched with a red belt under the bust. Red patent leather peep toed kitten heels finished the look.

"Stunning as usual," Eli greeted her, pulling her into his arms, planting a kiss on her painted lips.

"Not in the house," she smiled as she pulled away, releasing herself from his grasp and heading for the door.

"Bye mom!" she called.

"Curfew's at eleven!" her mom answered.

"Persistent, isn't she?" Eli teased as they got into the hearse.

The night seemed to fly by to Eli. They had a nice dinner at one of the fancier restaurants in town. Afterwards, he'd taken her to the park where they had filmed their Romeo & Juliet project. He spread out a blanket on the ground beside the picnic table, and they laid down to watch the stars.

After a few minutes of silence, Eli rolled over to face Clare. She caught his eye and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You're always staring at me lately. You know, most girls would find that creepy," she pointed.

"And since when have you thought like most girls?" he smirked, leaning down to press his lips lightly to hers.

Eli felt bliss wash over him as she met his kiss with equal passion, inviting his tongue to dance with her own. Soon, he felt her hand slide up behind his neck, burying itself in his hair. He let the arm he wasn't leaning on ghost down her side, his hand taking a hold of her hip, pulling her to meet him.

She surprised him; however, when she moved her leg, hitching it above his hip. Slowly, he planted wet kisses down her neck, pushing aside the collar of her dress and sucking gently in the crook of her neck, never hard enough to leave a mark.

Eli could feel her breathing begin to lose its even rhythm as he continued to worship her neck. Eli felt his arm lowering itself, his hand reaching for Clare's knee before beginning to creep under her dress along the outside of her thigh.

"Eli…" she called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can we… can we… go somewhere a little more private?" she asked, her face reddening with every word.

"You mean you don't want to make out in a park with me?" he smirked, removing himself from her limbs and standing up, holding out a hand for her.

She continued to blush, but didn't answer, following him back to Morty.

"Well, we can get in the front, or we can take advantage of my very spacious backseat," he teased, opening the back door to the hearse.

"Ladies first," he spoke as he offered her a hand.

Eli watched as Clare crawled in, pushing herself towards the front of the vehicle, her back to the front seats. Eli couldn't help but smile as he crawled in after her, closing the door behind him. He crawled forward until he met Clare's legs, curled beneath her.

Using his hands as guides, he urged her to straighten them out, and once she did, he ghosted his hands from her ankles, past her knees, and up her thighs, before they disappeared under her dress. Clare lost her even breathing once more as Eli's hands rose up to her hips, pulling her towards him so she lay on her back, with Eli kneeling between her legs.

Eli let a hand brush against her before he brought his hands back out from under her dress, placing them on either side of her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. She met his lips with a hunger, delving her tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, letting his hips fall to grind against hers.

As his lips moved to her neck once more, Clare wrapped her legs around Eli, her back arching off the floor as one of his hands began to caress her breast through her dress. The next few minutes, Eli felt like hands moved of their own accord, touching places with a need he couldn't explain. Before he could realize what happened, he had removed Clare's belt and was undoing the last of the buttons on the front of her dress.

It was Clare reaching for his belt that broke him out of his trance. Her eyes were hungry, delving into him. He pushed back the sides of the dress as she shrugged her shoulders out of it, before planting open mouthed kisses along the top seams of her bra. As she managed to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, Eli couldn't help himself as she reached her hand inside. He pulled down one of the cups of her bra, his mouth worshipping the soft, pale skin he found underneath.

Eli felt her small hands lift his chin back up as Clare crashed her lips back into his. He gasped as she pushed him aside before climbing on top of him, straddling him without once breaking the kiss. Slowly she began unbuttoning his shirt, tossing the tie aside. Once she had finished, she kissed down his chest, down his faintly defined abs before she pulled his pants down past his hips.

Eli's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she continued to lower her kisses, before all trains of thought left him completely.


	16. Chapter 16 Crushed

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. So things got a little steamy in that last chapter, eh? I was a bit timid about that, because let's be honest, up until this point I haven't written anything to go that far, but I think it turned out okay. Don't forget, dear readers, that you can follow me on twitter at takethecurve, and I will probably follow you back. Also, please don't hate me for this chapter. I promise you, this is completely necessary. I can also promise you that I am physically incapable of writing an unhappy ending, so take that as you will.**

**Chapter 16**

**Crushed**

The next several weeks passed by in a blur. Eli was so busy with ever-piling schoolwork, the musical, and spending every second he could by Clare's side that he was surprised to hear Chantay announce that the first dress rehearsal for the musical was in less than a week.

"I want everyone here Saturday morning at ten o'clock!" she shouted.

Eli could hear a dozen or so volunteers groan about working during their weekend.

"No grumbling, you knew this was coming when you signed up. I want all the actors in costume and ready to rehearse by ten-thirty! Any questions?"

After Chantay answered a few meaningless inquiries, Eli set about finding Clare. She tended to skip the "staff meetings," spending every minute she could on her props. He found her on her back, scooted beneath one of the cafeteria tables they had recently borrowed. Before Eli could approach her, Fitz entered the prop house from the side door, striding to where Clare lay. Eli slid back behind the door frame he was about to enter, ready to watch the scene unfold.

"Clare?" Fitz spoke, trying to get Clare's attention.

It was apparent after a brief silence that she didn't hear him. Eli seethed as Fitz placed a hand on her knee, alerting her to his presence. Clare jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, Fitz, sorry I didn't hear you," she said, scooting back out from underneath the table.

"No problem, I was just checking to see if you had had a chance to look at my stuff for the classroom scenes," he explained.

"Oh, no not yet. Are they ready?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I still have to get someone to write on the blackboard, because my handwriting sucks, but other than that, they're done."

"Cool, I'll look them over," she stated, preparing to get up from the floor.

Before she could, Fitz reached out a hand to help her. Clare took it, allowing him to pull her up from the floor.

She thanked him politely before they both strode away to another section of the prop house. Eli followed silently.

Eli leaned up against the wall behind them as Fitz explained what he had finished.

"These looks really great," Clare complimented.

"Thanks," Fitz answered sheepishly, a hand resting behind his neck, "I thought I'd be terrible at this, but they turned out alright, I think."

"Give yourself some credit, they're great. Chantay will be really pleased," Clare reassured him.

"Eh, I don't care so much about her, just so long as you're happy with it," Fitz admitted.

Eli felt his fist clench as a faint blush rose to Clare's cheeks. This crossed a line. Clare's eyes shifted uncomfortably, glancing away. She jumped again when she saw Eli standing there.

"Eli, how long have you been standing there? I didn't hear you," she asked.

"A bit," he replied curtly.

"Okay…" she stretched the word out, sensing the awkwardness of the situation.

"Can I have a word with Fitz?" Eli asked, plainly.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Clare answered.

"It's cool, Clare," Fitz intervened, his hand reaching up to touch her elbow.

"I'll just be in the auditorium," she excused herself, grabbing her school bag before exiting the room, eyeing Eli as she left.

Once Eli heard the door close, he rounded on Fitz.

"You're getting pretty bold, Fitzy," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"It doesn't matter to you if Chantay likes your stupid props, so long as Clare's pleased, right?" he regurgitated Fitz's words back to him.

"Whoa now, she's the prop master. What's your problem?" Fitz demanded.

Eli stepped forward.

"My problem is you flirting with my girlfriend, touching her arm, her knee," he spat.

"Whatever, man. I don't need this," Fitz pointed, turning his back.

Eli grabbed his shoulder, meaning to spin him back around. Fitz caught his arm, pushing it away.

"Don't touch me, emo boy!"

"Then keep your hands off my girlfriend! Are we clear?"

Fitz just sniggered, walking away.

Eli stood in place, fuming. Out of the corner of his eye, one of Fitz's props caught his eye. Eli strode over, grabbing one of the trays of fake food and throwing it as hard as he could at the borrowed blackboard.

"What are you doing?" Clare shouted, taking Eli by surprise.

Eli stood silent, knowing if he spoke he would spit out something he didn't mean in his fury.

"Fitz worked really hard on this stuff," she said picking up the smashed tray from the floor.

Eli couldn't help himself. Hearing her defend him popped a gasket in his head. He knew he had to get out of there, so he made a mad dash for the door, striding across the auditorium and out into the parking lot before jumping in the hearse and heading straight for his house.

He walked up the stairs to his room, throwing open his bedroom door. Three boxes of stuff Clare had forced him to separate stood in a pile in the middle of the floor. As Eli's chest rose and fell with his gasping breath, he took each item out, placing it back in the array of chaos that was his room. He then took the empty boxes outside, throwing them out on the curb. His hands dropped to his knees as he doubled over, trying to catch the breath that ran from his lungs.

"Eli?"

Still struggling to breathe, Eli heard Clare's soft voice.

"Eli, what are you doing? Why did you leave like that?" she asked, stepping off her bike.

"I can't do this," he admitted vaguely.

"Let's go inside," she suggested, taking his hand in hers and leading him back inside.

Eli sat down on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Clare sat down beside him, her hands in her lap.

"I can't stand Fitz being around you," he admitted.

"I know," she recognized.

"You need to ask him to quit the musical," Eli stated.

Clare sighed.

"I can't do that. He's been doing a good job. He needs this."

"Why are you on his side?" Eli asked desperately, looking into her pale blue eyes.

"I'm not on his side, Eli. I can't just ask him to quit because it makes you uncomfortable."

"Then transfer me to props," he pleaded.

"Why? You see me all the time. What difference does that couple of hours make?" she asked.

"Because I can't see you! I can't see what he's doing, what you're doing! I can't keep him away from you!" Eli explained, exasperated.

"Is that what this is about?"

Eli hung his head.

"I tried not to notice, you know?" she admitted.

"Notice what?" Eli looked back at her.

"That you were keeping tabs on me, watching me. I haven't had two minutes to myself in the last month," she explained, "But I tried not to let it bother me. I know you're having a hard time with Fitz being back and trying to clean out your room."

Eli watched as her eyes fell upon the replaced objects.

"But now you're not even trying! You haven't thrown anything away in weeks! I'm not blind, Eli."

"I can't help it! I can't do this," he pointed towards his things, "And keep up with you!"

"I don't need you to keep up with me."

"I don't want to fight about this. Can't we just get away, just for a little while, just you and me? No musical, no Fitz, no pressure," he pleaded, taking her hands in his own.

"Eli, stop," she began.

"Come on, that's what we need right? Just time for you and me to get back on track. Time where I don't have to worry about anything."

"Eli, I see you every day. We spend time like that every day," she pleaded.

"We can go back to my grandparents' house, spend a couple of days out at the lake," he offered.

"Eli, I can't. I have obligations," she interrupted.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me anymore? I'm always the one initiating everything, every date we go on, every time I see you," he pleaded.

"Because you're suffocating me!" she exclaimed.

Her pale hand rose to her mouth, shocked at her own words.

Eli felt like he had been punched in the face, only there was no physical pain, only a hurt deep in his chest. He felt his eyes burn, silent tears preparing to spill.

"Eli, I love you, but I need some time to myself," she explained.

"You need time away from me, like a break?" he replied, a faint hint of dark sarcasm seeping through.

"I just need some space," she corrected.

"What do you want? You want to break up?"

"No, I just need something for myself. I think you shouldn't be involved in the musical anymore."

"What? Why not?" Eli asked, confused.

"Chantay says you're not paying attention, and after she found out you destroyed those props, she says she doesn't need you anymore," Clare explained.

"She doesn't need me, or you don't?" he inquired coldly.

"It was a mutual decision," she admitted.

"You need to leave," Eli spoke, his voice shaking.

"What?"

"You need to leave. I lost one girlfriend because I said things I shouldn't have, and I'm on the verge of doing that again, so before I do, I need you to leave."

"Eli, don't be like that," Clare pleaded, reaching for his hands, her eyes brimming with tears.

He pulled them out of reach before she could take them.

"Please, Clare."

Eli saw a tear fall down her pale cheek as she stood up, pausing briefly before she left. Once she was gone, he let his head fall in his hands once more.

Eli felt his heart crumbling with every staggering breath as warm tears made their paths down his face.

It was over.


	17. Chapter 17 Challenged

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references.**

**Chapter 17**

**Challenged**

Eli heard a knock at his bedroom door. Unable to see his window through the pile of stuff strewn throughout his room, he had no inclination as to the time. He merely grumbled, rolling over on his bed, hoping to fall back asleep.

Before he could, the door flew open.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

The voice that screamed at him took him by surprise. He expected his mother. He turned his head to see the tall, thin form of his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Eli groaned, his voice slightly raspy.

"What are you doing? You haven't been out of this house in what, three days? Do you even know what day it is?" Adam pointed, pushing a stack of magazines off Eli's desk chair before taking a seat.

"Wednesday?" Eli remarked sarcastically, sitting up on his bed.

"Try Friday."

"Is that all it's been?" Eli rolled his eyes.

"You reek, man. When's the last time you had a shower?" Adam asked, his nose crinkling.

"Very funny, Adam. Care to cut to the chase and tell me why you're here?"

"For starters, you have to come back to school or eventually you're going to fail. Second, you have to get your shit together if you're ever gonna have a shot with Clare again," he explained, absentmindedly picking through a pile of cds.

"What makes you think I will get another shot?" Eli said heavily.

"What do you think Clare's been doing for the last three days? I can tell you this; she's not jumping for joy at every turn."

"I can't win with her, Adam. I distance myself, and she wants to spend time with me. I spend time with her, and I'm suffocating her."

"You're an idiot," Adam said plainly.

"And?" Eli shrugged his shoulders.

"You freaked out on her, what did you expect the poor girl to do? Girls don't like being smothered, girls don't like being snapped at, and girls especially don't like being smothered while they're being snapped at!"

"Well what do you expect me to do about it, Adam? What's done is done," Eli asked exasperatedly, his arms flailing from his sides.

"Fix it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not. That's why I'm here, to tell you what you need to do. You and Clare are my best friends, and despite the fact that most of the time you make me vaguely nauseous, you guys belong together. You're like peanut butter and jelly!"

"PB and J? Really, Adam?" Eli teased.

"Shut up."

"Okay, since you're the expert on sandwich combinations, what am I supposed to do?"

"My advice? Show her you aren't the crazy controlling freak of nature that you were posing as. Get your shit together," he said, pointing to the piles of stuff around Eli's room.

"I don't know if I can do it without Clare," Eli admitted.

"Maybe that's why you couldn't do it before," Adam suggested. "Maybe you were doing it for the wrong reason. You can't get your life together because Clare wants you to. You've got to get it together because you want to."

"How is this any different if I'm doing it to get her back?" Eli pointed.

"Because you're doing this on your terms. She won't be here to hold your hand."

"Okay, Dr. Phil, then what?" Eli asked.

"Let's just keep it simple for now. You get your baggage cleaned out, and then we'll talk," Adam replied, standing up to leave.

"Adam?" Eli called and his friend stepped into the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, man," he said, offering Adam his hand and pulling him into a one-shouldered hug.

"Whatever. Quit being such a girl," Adam teased before closing the door behind him.

Eli sat back down on the edge of his bed. He knew he would have to do this eventually, but the idea of cleaning his room alone was daunting. Where would he even start? Scanning the room with his emerald eyes, he absentmindedly scratched the side of his head, his fingers brushing by the piercing in his cartilage. Eli smiled to himself, thinking of his first date with Clare.

With newfound determination, he jumped in the shower before heading to the store for more boxes. Once he arrived back, he set about dividing his belongings into things worth keeping like old photos and cds and things that needed to be thrown out. Eli was surprised that the crushing feeling he usually got in his chest didn't surface.

At the end of the day, he had cleared a significant chunk of space out of his room. Without the painful ache in his chest, Eli found he could see more clearly the things he was throwing away. He could push away the memories he associated with the things that weren't worth keeping. He could continue past the emotions that flooded him when he found something he needed to save. As he went to sleep that night, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't stop until it was done. There was no more time to hesitate, no more time for reservations, only time to change.

Eli worked all through the weekend, stopping only to sleep, shower, and eat. When Monday morning rolled in, Eli woke up to find over half of his room was cleared. He felt proud at his progress, but he knew today would be the hardest day yet. He would have to go to school and see Clare, and then he would have to make himself come home and tackle more garbage.

Donning his red polo for the first time in almost a week, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He made sure to avoid the spot where he, Clare, and Adam usually spent their mornings, not wanting to make Clare uncomfortable by having to speak to him if she didn't want to. The only obstacle was English. He had no choice in the matter. He would have to show up, sit in front of her, and keep himself composed. Luckily, he had a few periods to go before facing her.

Most of his teachers were pretty nonchalant about his absence, giving him makeup assignments and extra credit papers to write, so by the time he entered Ms. Dawes' classroom, Eli was in relatively high spirits considering the circumstances. He noticed Clare and Adam were already in their seats. He walked slowly past them, before sliding into his seat in front of Clare. He heard a faint gasp behind him, as if she hadn't expected to see him. He half expected her to speak to him, but she didn't, instead they listened in silence as Ms. Dawes began her lesson.

Eli tried to spend the time thinking about his room rather than about Clare. What was next? Where would he put the things he was keeping? Should he tackle the closet next or keep working on the outer part of the room? He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't realized that the bell had rung.

Looking up, Eli's eyes met Clare's for a brief second before he looked back down.

"Eli, can we talk?" she said quietly.

Eli stood up, facing her, hoping he knew what to say.

"I can't talk right now," he admitted. "I made some really bad decisions, and I think it might be best if I give you that space you need."

"I'm sorry," she began, "For what happened that day. I shouldn't have let things go on so long before saying something. Maybe if I'd spoken up sooner, things wouldn't have been so volatile."

"You shouldn't have had to speak up at all, and I'm sorry for that," Eli explained. "But you should go, don't want to be late for your next class."

"Oh… right. So, I'll see you around?" she asked, in what Eli interpreted as a hopeful tone.

Eli nodded, watching as Clare turned on her heel and left.

"Guess you will," he repeated, taking a deep breath before heading down the hall in the opposite direction, feeling like maybe all wasn't lost.

Maybe he could fix this.


	18. Chapter 18 Ceasefire

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references, including but not limited to Disney's High School Musical. I do own an iphone which I'm rather fond of where I can keep up with my twitter account which you can follow at takethecurve. **

**So many thanks to all my reviewers. You guys have no idea how much I love reading your feedback, no matter if it's good, bad, weird, or grammatical. **

**Also, many thanks to thesaurus . com for helping me continue my chapter title alliteration when my brain can't come up with any more C-words.**

**Can I just say how amazed I am that I'm on the eighteenth chapter of this story? Seriously, this story has ended up being a lot longer than I ever anticipated, but my goal is to wrap this up either before the new episodes start airing or shortly afterward.**

**If you haven't already figured it out, I'm steering clear of the "You ripped my heart out!" direction, along with the whole possible car crash scenario. I don't like it… not one bit, so I'm not writing it. My apologies to anyone who wanted me to, but my story just isn't heading in that direction.**

**Chapter 18**

**Ceasefire**

Eli stared at the far reaches of his bedroom walls in disbelief. Had it really been almost two years since he had seen the corners of his floor? It had taken the entire week of evenings and all day Saturday, but yet here he stood, his eyes gaping at his accomplishment.

In celebration, his mother had taken him to a second-hand furniture store to pick out something in which he could store the things of Julia's he had decided to keep. Now a dark walnut chest of drawers stood against the far wall, newly framed photographs sitting atop it. Eli smiled as the faces of his family, Julia, Adam, and Clare stared back at him. A few feet over from the chest of drawers, his newly uncovered desk stood beneath the small window, his laptop reclaiming its former home.

Eli jumped as a light knock sounded on his open bedroom door.

"Hey Mom," he greeted as Cece entered.

"How's it feel, baby boy?" she asked, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Unbelievable," he admitted.

"I just want you to know how proud your Dad and I are of you," she said, pulling him in a crushing hug.

"Thanks Mom," he replied as she let him go.

"Have you talked to Adam or Clare this weekend?" she inquired.

Eli smirked, knowing full well she only wanted to know about Clare.

"Adam's coming over tomorrow afternoon," he explained. "But I'm still working on things with Clare. I think I've got a bit more work to do before we really hang out again."

"Alright, I know you don't want me all in your business," she chuckled, heading back out into the hallway.

"Mom?" Eli called.

Cece turned to face him from the doorway.

"I love you," he told her.

"Oh, I love you too, baby boy. Welcome back," she smiled.

That night, Eli fell asleep feeling more alive than he had in months. He knew Adam was going to want to talk about the next phase in operation Get-Your-Shit-Together, but Eli knew what he needed to do next. He breathed a heavy sigh knowing that the next step wouldn't be as cut and paste as cleaning out his room had turned out to be. There was a bit less predictability involved.

"You want to what?" Adam exclaimed with incredulity as Eli filled him in the next day over a raging battle of Call of Duty.

"I have to bury this thing with Fitz, Adam. It's why I was going so postal about spending every waking moment with Clare. You know that," Eli explained.

"You're taking this really seriously," Adam surmised.

"This coming from the guy who waltzed in here and told me to get my lazy ass out of bed and get my shit together," Eli pointed.

"I was just gonna suggest letting the crap with Fitz go. I didn't know you were gonna want to have a heart-to-heart with the guy."

Adam shrugged as Eli shot him a glare.

"I don't wanna have a heart-to-heart. I just need to, you know, shake hands and call it a day, I guess," Eli elaborated.

"Alright, it's your funeral," Adam sighed.

The next day, Eli found himself waiting outside the school auditorium. One by one, volunteers for the musical began pouring out the double doors, until finally his target emerged.

"Fitz!" he called as the taller boy strode off in the opposite direction.

Upon hearing his name, Fitz spun around, obviously confused as to who would be calling for him. Eli jogged over to him.

"Eli?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you. You got a minute?" Eli asked.

"I guess," Fitz shrugged.

"So here's the deal. I need to not hate you," he began. "It's a waste of time and energy, and this whole feud thing is pretty ridiculous."

"Okay?" Fitz spoke, confused.

"So I want to shake on a peace treaty, for real this time. I was a douche to you, and I'm sorry I got you arrested for that fake ID and spiking your drink at Vegas night," he explained. "Oh, and I'm sorry I trashed your props. I think that about sums it up."

The taller boy stood in disbelief as Eli held out his hand.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. I don't expect us to be chums, but I need to not walk down the hall wondering if you're gonna get me back for some dumbass revenge stunt I pulled."

Eli continued to hold his hand out as Fitz looked to be processing his words.

"Alright," Fitz agreed as he shook Eli's hand.

Eli felt yet another weight lift off his shoulders as he and Fitz ended the shake.

"Thanks," Eli spoke before turning his back to leave.

"Eli?" Fitz called.

Eli spun around to face him.

"I'm sorry about the knife. I just wanted to freak you out, and it was stupid. I was never gonna stab you, you know," Fitz explained, shifting his weight from side to side uncomfortably.

"I know," Eli assured him before continuing out into the parking lot as Fitz strode off towards the bus stop.

As the conversation ended, a pair of cool blue eyes disappeared behind one of the barely opened double doors of the auditorium, completely unseen.

As they parted ways, Eli knew he and Fitz would never be friends, nor did he want to be, but the realization that they could part amicably without any punches being thrown was nothing short of a miracle, considering their past spectacles, and for that Eli would be eternally thankful.

With the two biggest obstacles out of his way, Eli knew now that he could start focusing his efforts on starting over with Clare. He may never be able to undo the mistakes he had made, but he felt like he could start afresh and see where the road would lead.

The only thing left, he thought, was to figure out how to approach her. She had let him be after their brief encounter upon his return to school the previous week, but he had caught her eye several times, a look of concern always present on her pale face.

As Eli unlocked the hearse, he began thinking of when and how to approach Clare. As if fate itself were intervening, he noticed a fluttering piece of paper stuck underneath his windshield wiper.

DEGRASSI DRAMA PRESENTS

DISNEY'S

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

SATURDAY, APRIL 16

7:00 PM

TICKETS ON SALE NOW

$5 IN ADVANCE

AVAILABLE FROM ALL PARTICIPATING

THEATER STUDENTS & FACULTY

$7 AT THE DOOR

Eli smiled, immediately pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"Hey, it's me," Eli greeted.

"Still alive? How'd it go with Fitz?"

"Fine, but never mind that," Eli said quickly.

"Okay?" Adam answered, confused. "So what's up?"

"I need a ticket to that musical."


	19. Chapter 19 Curtain

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references, including but not limited to Disney's High School Musical. I do own a handy electronic device called an iphone where I keep up with twitter where you can follow me at takethecurve. I will happily follow you back!**

**Chapter 19**

**Curtain**

"She asked me if you were coming tomorrow," Adam stated, flipping the page in his newest issue of The Goon.

"And you replied?" Eli inquired.

"I told her I didn't know," Adam said in defense.

"Good, I can't have you blowing my plans at the last minute," Eli teased.

"Which are what exactly?"

"A little of this, a little of that," Eli smirked, standing up from the floor.

"Thanks for being so specific," Adam said sarcastically, putting away his comic.

"It's my specialty. So, you gonna take Fiona to the big dance?" Eli quipped, nodding his head at the glittery posted on the opposite side of the hallway.

Posters had sprung up seemingly overnight advertising the theme for this year's prom. Eli had congratulated Sav on choosing a decent song for the theme.

DEGRASSI STUDENT COUNCIL

PROUDLY PRESENTS

"TONIGHT, TONIGHT"

FRIDAY, APRIL 22ND

8:00PM – MIDNIGHT

TICKETS AVAILBLE

FROM STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS

OR AT THE DOOR.

Eli wouldn't even have noticed them if it weren't for the date. One week from today. April 22.

"Ah yes, did you really think she would let me bail?" Adam laughed.

Eli smirked.

"Alright man, I'll see you tomorrow night," Adam said, grabbing his bag and heading for the hallway exit.

"Later."

Eli sighed, picking up his bag and slinging it haphazardly over his shoulder. Tomorrow night was the big night. The musical was opening, and he had spent the last four days painstakingly perfecting his plan.

As the sun fell Saturday evening, Eli found himself standing in front of his bathroom mirror, perfecting the loose knot on his thin black tie. Finally satisfied, he let it fall against his chest. He stood in a pair of the darkest wash jeans he owned, topped with a deep red button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As he slid his last ring into place on his thumb, he turned off the light, and headed out into the cool spring air.

Eli took his seat, far enough back that he blended in with the crowd while still managing to have a decent view of the stage. As the minutes ticked on, he people watched until the customary fading of the lights drew his attention back to the stage as the curtain slowly rose.

It was everything you would expect from High School Musical. Cheesy pop songs invaded Eli's ears one by one until finally the curtain fell. He had to admit, seeing Sav play the lead was entertaining, but there was nothing entertaining about watching a very pregnant blonde girl try to pass off as a rich high school snob. Rather than focus on the actors, Eli had been eyeing the sets and the props, seeing just how much detail had been put into each and every set piece.

As the applause died down, Eli headed out to the lot with all the other audience members. He knew it would take a while for the crowd to die down and for the crew to put away all the props and equipment, so he sat in Morty, listening to his favorite Dead Hand album. As some of the less involved volunteers began exiting the building, Eli took a deep breath. It was time.

He passed Adam and Fiona, hand in hand, as he walked back toward the auditorium, a carefully wrapped package under his arm. Adam nodded at him, smiling brightly as Fiona gave him a classy wink.

"You'll lock up when you're done?" Chantay asked.

Eli saw her on the deserted stage, speaking directly to Clare as she and the faculty advisor prepared to leave. He stayed silent in the dark doorway that led from the lobby into the auditorium, hanging behind the doorframe.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure we have everything put away," Clare answered, before turning and heading backstage.

Eli watched as Chantay and the advisor shuffled out the side door before sneaking out from behind the doorframe and walking down the narrow aisle between rows of seats. As he approached the front of the stage, he carefully and quietly unwrapped the package under his arm. A beautiful bouquet of deep red roses appeared from underneath the wrappings.

The slight edge of nerves beginning to emerge, Eli took a seat in the center of the front row to wait. Several minutes went by until he heard the light sound of footsteps approaching from backstage. He couldn't help but smile as she walked out onto the stage and stopped dead in her tracks, almost letting out a scream.

"Wh… what are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming to the show," she said, walking down the side steps out into the auditorium and towards Eli. As she approached he stood up, the flowers resting gently in his empty chair.

"I told Adam not to tell you," he admitted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The props were really great."

"Thanks."

A swift silence fell between them. Eli couldn't bring himself to look away from her cool blue eyes.

"Are those for me?" Clare asked, nodding to the bouquet.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot," he stammered, picking up the flowers and handing them to her. Clare's hand brushed just over his as he gave them.

"They're beautiful," she said, lowering her head to smell them.

"I… I didn't know what your favorite flower was… so I tried to go classic," he admitted.

"They're perfect," she assured him, meeting his eyes once more.

Slowly, Clare took a step forward, closing the remaining distance between them. Her free hand rose to cup the right side of Eli's face. Eli forced back a swallow as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed his left cheek softly. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to turn his head and crash his lips against hers, but he knew he had to refrain. She pulled back to look him in the eye, her hand still resting beside his face.

"Does this mean you're ready to talk now?" she asked.

Eli nodded as she led him down the auditorium aisle and out into the lot, locking the large double doors to the theater behind her.

"Isn't anyone coming to pick you up?" Eli asked.

"No, I told my parents I'd take the bus home. I didn't know how long it would take to get everything squared away once the show was over."

"They didn't come for the show?" Eli asked. He hadn't noticed them in the audience, but he reminded himself that he hadn't really been looking for them either.

"Oh no, they came… and sat on opposite sides of the auditorium," she sighed.

Eli opened the door for her, closing it carefully behind her before entering from the driver's side. He took a second to crank the engine so he could turn on the heat, noticing Clare shiver from the cool spring air.

"Thanks," she broke the silence, warming her hands on the vent.

"No prob."

Another silence minute crept past them.

"I…"

"I…"

Eli and Clare both stifled a laugh as they spoke in unison.

"How about I go first," Eli offered.

Clare smiled and nodded her head for him to continue.

"I'm sorry," he began. "For everything. I can't even begin to tell you how truly sorry I am for how I acted towards you."

Eli could feel his hands shaking slightly as he spoke. Without warning, Clare slid across the seat, closer to him before taking his hands in her own, just as she had in the past.

"I let Fitz coming back to Degrassi take over my rationality. I let my fear of what might happen cloud my judgement, and I let it take over. That's why I was suffocating you. It physically pained me to be away from you, but I know now that that wasn't healthy. I know that a relationship can't work like that, so I just want you to know that if you decide to let me have a second chance, it won't be like that. I've spoken to Fitz, and I…"

"I know," she interrupted him.

"Huh?" Eli asked, confused.

"I know you spoke to Fitz," she explained. "I was just inside the door to the auditorium. I heard every word. You have no idea how proud I was of you in that moment, Eli. I know it took a lot to do that."

Eli let a shy smile adorn his face before continuing.

"I have something else to show you."


	20. Chapter 20 Clarity

**I'll Cover You**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. Just an aside, in my high school, only juniors and seniors could go to prom, unless they were asked by an upperclassman… so yeah, just keep that in mind.**

**One last thanks to all my reviewers, especially those of you who I keep up with on twitter. I love reading your stories and I love that you take the time to give me feedback!**

**Also, there will be a link on my profile for the dress I'm putting Clare in later on in this chapter, so feel free to check it out.**

**I wasn't sure initially if this would be the last chapter or not… until I finished, which I have, so yes, this is the end. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 20**

**Clarity**

Eli could see Clare's eyes filled with curiosity as they arrived at his house.

"Are your parents not home?" Clare turned to ask as they entered the front door into the living room.

"Nah, they were going out to a movie or something," Eli explained, closing the door behind them.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"Right this way," Eli led, crossing the room and ascending the stairs.

Once they approached Eli's door, he turned to face her before slowly opening the door, allowing her inside.

She stepped in, but darkness filled the room, so Eli reached over to turn on the lights.

He chuckled as Clare let out a gasp.

"Eli! You… you… How? When?" Clare exclaimed, her eyeing darting from floor to ceiling, wall to wall.

Eli followed her inside the room, silently closing the door behind him. Clare spun to face him, a look a shock and awe on her face. Eli nervously raised his arm, his fingers reaching to ruffle the hair on the back of his neck.

"I finished it last weekend," he explained. "I had a lot of time on my hands."

Clare's face fell slightly before she turned and noticed the pictures sitting atop the chest of drawers. She walked over to the dark wooden piece, eyeing each photo in turn.

"My mom picked out the frames," he said nervously.

"Is this Julia?" Clare asked, pointing to a picture near the back. A raven haired young girl stared back through the glass.

Eli nodded, walking up to stand behind Clare as he peered over her shoulder.

"I took that picture of her a couple of months before she died. I tried to get her to smile, but she was pretty stubborn," he surmised.

Eli felt himself growing more nervous as she continued to stare at the frame.

"She seems more your type than I do," Clare said softly.

"What makes you think that?" Eli asked, abruptly confused.

"You probably were a lot alike," Clare explained. "She looks dark and mysterious, like you did when we met. You probably liked all the same things."

Eli frowned, wondering why Clare was speaking this way.

"That's not always a good thing, you know," he offered, moving to stand beside her. "We might've been alike, but we didn't complement each other."

"Do you think we complement each other?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Unequivocally. Do you know what Adam told me the other day?" he offered.

Clare raised brow curiously.

"He said we were like peanut butter and jelly," Eli laughed.

"And we kind've are. Both can stand alone and be just fine," he explained, holding out each of his hands.

"But put them together…"

He brought his hands together in a clasp.

"Classic."

Clare let out a small giggle, and Eli found himself growing less anxious.

"Any more surprises? You didn't get a tattoo or anything, did you?" she teased.

"Tattoo, no, but I do have one more thing," he replied, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out two silver lined tickets and offering them to Clare.

"The prom?" she asked, eyeing them.

"I know you can't go without an upperclassman, and I happen to know one who doesn't look like an idiot in a tux," he joked.

"Is this your idea of an invitation?" she asked coyly.

"Do you want it to be?" Eli smirked, remembering the last time this exchange had taken place.

"On one condition," she challenged.

"Anything," Eli fired back.

"I want us go together," she stated, looking him square in the eye.

"I thought that was implied… Thus, the two tickets?" Eli asked, confused.

Clare shook her head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Okay, I want us to go as boyfriend and girlfriend," she blushed furiously, "That sounds so cheesy."

Eli scooted closer to her on the bed, his arm wrapping around her lower back.

"I kinda like cheesy," he teased.

"I know, I kinda missed that," she admitted, placing her hand gently on his knee.

Eli reached up to cup the side of her face, his thumb brushing against her pale cheek. Ever so slowly, he leaned in, until his face was level with hers, their noses millimeters apart. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers, warmth spreading through him as if he hadn't known that up until this moment his entire body had been frozen, and she was the only person who could thaw him.

Tenderly, he kissed her, relief spreading through his limbs. It was as if they were a novel in volumes, incomplete in each other's absence. As his lips parted from hers, he tilted his head until their foreheads met, letting out a contented sigh.

"I love you," he whispered. "I missed you, so much. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"It's okay, Eli," she comforted. "I love you, too."

As the late morning sun shone through the window of Eli's room on the twenty-second of April, he found himself staring at the ceiling. School was out for Good Friday, and the prom was that evening. Slowly, he sat up, stretching his thin limbs as he let out a yawn.

Glancing over, Eli noted the time on the clock on his nightstand. It was almost noon, and he knew he would have to get out of bed and get his day started. After a quick shower, which he knew he would have to repeat later in the day, he bolted downstairs, stopping only to grab his car keys off the kitchen table. After one unsuccessful start, Morty fired up, and away he went.

Stop number one was to pick up his tux for the evening. As Eli stepped inside the small shop, a bell tinkled above his head.

"Can I help you?"

Eli turned to see an older woman with graying hair behind the counter waiting patiently.

"Yes ma'am, I'm picking a tux for tonight, Goldsworthy's the last name," he explained.

"Eli?" she confirmed.

"That's me," he said cheerfully.

"Rental fees are already taken care of, I see, so I'll be right back," she said, stepping through a door behind the counter.

Eli let his eyes wander as he waited. The seamstress appeared a few short minutes later, a garment bag in her arms.

"Alright Mr. Goldsworthy, black tuxedo, black shirt, silver tie, black shoes, sound right?" she confirmed once again.

"Yes ma'am, thank you," he replied, taking the bag from her thin arms and exiting the shop.

Eli placed the garment bag flat in the back of the hearse, and slid back into the driver's seat. A few blocks down, he pulled to a stop once more.

Another bell tinkled overhead as he entered the fragrant florist shop. Eli stepped up to the empty counter, hands in his pockets. Barely a minute passed before a woman who looked to be in her middle twenties emerged from a back room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here to pick up a prom corsage?" she asked brightly.

"What gave me away?" he joked.

"Not many teenage boys come in here unless it's prom season," she teased. "Name?"

"Goldsworthy."

"Eli?" she confirmed.

He nodded.

"One white orchid wristlet and a mixed rose bouquet?"

"Correct," he confirmed.

"You must be getting some parental approval tonight," she joked, walking over to a glass front cooler behind the counter.

"Something like that," he said vaguely, watching as she took a large bouquet of pink, red, and white roses from the cooler along with a small, clear container with a beautiful blooming white orchid resting inside.

After paying for his flowers, Eli laid them gently beside the garment bag in the back of Morty before heading back home.

Once inside, he placed the corsage inside the refrigerator before taking the stairs two at a time to lay his tux out on his bed. Pausing for a second to think, he dashed back downstairs to find his mother coming through the front door.

"What's the rush, baby boy?" she laughed.

"Places to go, people to see," he smirked.

"I just came from Nana's. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Clare over for dinner here?" she asked.

"So you and Dad can tell embarrassing stories about me on prom night, no thanks," he laughed.

"Well, everything's set up there, and I just came from the store, so after I work my magic in this kitchen, your fancy shmancy dinner will be waiting on you promptly at 6:30 tonight. Don't be late. I don't want your girlfriend to think I can't cook because you let the food get cold," she joked, pulling her son into a light hug.

"I won't. Thanks, Mom," he hugged her back.

Once they broke apart, Eli grabbed his keys once more, taking off in the hearse. He nodded his head lightly to the music playing on the radio as he turned down a long gravel drive. A set of wrought iron gates stood open about a quarter of a mile down. Eli carefully navigated the twisting lane, before coming to a slow stop.

Eli stepped out, crossing to the back of the hearse and grabbing the bouquet of roses from inside. Closing the back door, he pocketed his keys before striding off between the lanes of marble markers. He came to a stop in front of a simple headstone, engraved with an intricate design of swirling lines along the border before it read:

Julia Marie Pierce

February 5, 1994

April 22, 2009

The Song Is Ended,

But The Melody Lingers On.

Eli gently placed the bouquet of roses in the stone vase in front of the headstone, sitting down softly on the lush grass.

"Hey Jules," he spoke, his voice stronger than he had expected it to be. "I know it's been a long time since I came to see you, but I had some things to take care of. I finally cleaned my room; you'd be proud. You always hated it when I made a mess. I picked out something nice to put your things in, and I think you'd like it. I did keep your picture out though."

Eli paused, looking up to the bright blue sky, the spring breeze ruffling his hair.

"I'm taking Clare to the prom tonight," he began. "We had a rough patch there for a bit, and I thought I had lost her, but it's better now. I think we understand each other better now, and I know I understand myself better."

Eli sighed, his eyes falling back down to the cold marble.

"It's been two years, Jules, and I used to say if felt like yesterday, but it doesn't anymore. It feels like a lifetime ago."

Silence fell as Eli watched a bird perched atop a headstone a few feet away. As it flew away, he turned back.

"I miss you," he stated plainly. "I don't know if I'll come back as often as I used to. I don't think I'm supposed to, and I don't think you would want me to."

Standing up, Eli brushed the grass from his jeans.

"Bye, Jules," he said softly, bringing his fingertips to his lips before placing them gently against the engraving of her name. Without another word, he got back in the hearse. Eli paused briefly, looking back at the cold marble before firing up the engine and letting the winding lane take him back to the highway.

Eli felt a tremor roll through his hand as he reached for the doorbell. Its loud tones echoed out past the front door. Eli swallowed hard as a set of footsteps approached the door.

"Hello, Eli," Mrs. Edwards greeted. "Come in."

She stepped aside, allowing him inside the small foyer of their house. He stood there nervously, unsure what to say to her, wondering what Clare had told her about their brief break.

"I'll just go tell Clare you're here," she offered.

Eli fiddled with the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket as she ascended the stairs, disappearing from sight.

The sound of the footsteps that came back down didn't match the ones he had just heard. The light click clack of dress shoes came down the stairs as Eli watched Clare make her way down.

As she came to the bottom of the steps, Eli couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

The satiny fabric of her almost purple yet pink dress hung perfectly around her curvy figure before cascading elegantly to the floor. An intricate waist of beadwork adorned her just above her hips, while her simple silver cross fell above the sweetheart neckline.

"You look stunning," he said, still gazing at her in wonder.

"Oh, you know, I just had this laying around," she teased, swaying on the spot, watching her dress swirl around her.

After he presented her with her corsage, Eli managed to smile a few genuine grins for Clare's mother to take pictures before they politely made their exit. Eli offered Clare his arm as they descended the few steps from her front door to the sidewalk. After helping her in the passenger side of the hearse, he got into the driver's side, glancing at the clock.

"Are we on a schedule?" Clare teased.

"Not a strict one, I just have a vague itinerary," he smirked.

"I like you in a tux," she appraised.

"You trying to say I don't look good the rest of the time?"

"Oh hush," she spat. "So what's for dinner? My mom's had me in a hair and makeup chair all day. I'm starving!"

"Just a little place I think you're familiar with," he said vaguely.

Soon they turned down the familiar drive to his grandparents' house. Once parked, Eli opened Clare's door for her, ushering her around to the back patio where a small table was set up, adorned with long tapered candles and set for two, dinner already in place.

"You are so sneaky!" Clare exclaimed.

"Only when I wanna be," he smirked, pulling out her chair for her.

"This isn't champagne, is it?" she asked once she was seated, eyeing the flute in front of her.

"Sparkling grape juice, my dear," he laughed. "You didn't think I was gonna get you drunk before the prom, did you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," she teased as Eli took his seat, shrugging out of his tuxedo jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair.

"Shall we toast?" he offered, raising his glass.

"We shall," she replied, raising hers as well.

Silence fell between them as Clare waited for Eli to speak.

"I can't think of anything that doesn't sound cheesy and overused," he laughed.

"Leave it to you to skimp on the details," Clare giggled.

"Okay, okay, here we go. Here's to my beautiful girlfriend who puts up with me, who laughs at my jokes, and who might let me see what's under that very sexy dress later tonight," he challenged, his lips falling into a lopsided smirk.

Clare blushed furiously.

"Here's to my handsome boyfriend, who has no idea what the word tact means," she countered.

Their glasses clinked together lightly before they each took a sip.

Eli placed his glass back on the table, before standing up and walking back around to Clare's side of the table. He leaned down, catching her lips with his. She kissed him back fiercely before he pulled away, another smirk adorning his face.

"Sometimes I wish I could wipe that lop-sided smug grin off your face. You know that, right?" she teased as he took his seat once more.

Eli looked back up at her, his green eyes blazing, smirk still in place. He laughed, placing his napkin in his lap before retorting.

"You know you love it."


End file.
